It's Vegas, Baby!
by SLopez
Summary: They say "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas". Sometimes you just have to bring something with you. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Five Years Ago

_So I was watching "What happens in Vegas" the other night and I got inspired by the city. This story is kind of A/U and you will understand why in the next chapters._

_I honestly hope you like it and reviews are appreciated! :)_

_Rated M for sexual content in later chapters._

_**Disclaimer**: If I owned Glee I wouldn't be here writing lame stories... Though I would like to have one Finn Hudson! :)_

* * *

**It's Vegas, Baby!**

**Prologue: Five years ago**

Rachel Berry looked across the stage locking eyes with Finn Hudson. The crowd was cheering and applauding and her teammates were celebrating while lifting up the big trophy.

Sure, they won, but looking into those warm and wounded brown eyes, she couldn't bring herself to feel contented. The big trophy, the applause, none of that worth if he wasn't happy, if he was hurt.

They went separate ways and it had been almost a year since she last saw him, but Finn still had this way to reach her heart when nobody else could just by being in the same place as her.

A blonde girl, one of her teammates pulled her so they could celebrate together but she didn't even move. Rachel didn't feel like celebrating or partying or happy, for what matters.

She could never feel happy when he wasn't happy as well.

She didn't even smile when the judges declared her team the winner.

She just stood there, motionless, until she locked eyes with the boy who still held her heart.

Noah and Artie came to, sadly, congratulate her, however she barely listened to them and just nodded in response. Maybe she had mumbled a "Thanks" or something like that, but she actually can't recall it.

People started to leave both the auditorium and the stage until they were the only ones there, both still lost in each other's eyes and their own thoughts.

"Congratulations, Rach." Finn was the first to talk, using her nickname. She had to fight with all her strength to don't fall apart right there. "I hope you're happy. Really."

"Thanks, Finn." She barely whispered. "I don't think we should have won, though. I would have been happier that way, because I would get to see your smile."

Rachel looked at her feet, sheepishly, but looked up again when she felt his hand softly caressing her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He simply said. She nodded in understanding and a tear rolled down her face. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Rach."

"I know. I am too."

They parted but Finn cupped her face in his hands. He moved closer until they were just a few inches apart, her warm breath tickling his lips. Moments later, he closed the gap between them, kissing her tenderly yet passionately.

Rachel can't tell how long the kiss was, but in her mind they parted too soon. Her eyes were stinging and his were also welled up.

"I still love you, Rachel. I think I always will."

Another tear fell from her eyes and she repressed a sob. This was it. The end. It had to be.

Rachel pecked his lips one last time and then released herself from his grasp. She took a step back and already missed the warmth of his touch.

"Goodbye, Finn."

* * *

_What did you think? Was it really bad or kind of readable material? Let me know! ;)_

_Hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 1: Las Vegas, Here We Go!

_First of all, thanks to all of you who read my story and to those who put my story on "Story Alert"! :)_

_Secondly, I have to say some things I didn't say in the last post. This is Finn/Rachel fic, though there will be some Quinn/Puck and Tina/Artie. When it comes to friendships, there are no enemies in my little wonder world! :)_

_Also, this story isn't beta'ed and English is not my first language, so please let me know if I made any huge, unbearable mistake! Oh, and I've never been in USA so forgive me if I'm not getting the locations alright.  
_

_For last, I felt I had to make some changes in the last chapter, but it has more to do with aesthetics (thanks to hannah-jennifer, who gave me a great sugestion). I didn't change the story itself._

_This chapter is really short, but I wanted to update the story, so... enjoy! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing...

* * *

_

**Chapter 1:** **Las Vegas, here we go!**

They have been planning this since they were freshmen at college. This was their last year before graduating and they wanted to enjoy those two Spring Break weeks the best way.

It was easy to plan things like that, because they all knew each other since High School, except for Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel, who they met in the first day of college and with whom they had instant empathy.

So the problem wasn't the planning. That was almost done. The problem was the place. Kurt wanted to go out of the country, to France, the capital of fashion.

"No way, Kurt. It's way too expensive." said Mercedes. "I think we shouldn't leave New York. There's a lot to do here.

"Yeah, that we've done like thousands of times!" replied Quinn Fabray. "Mercedes, baby, we need to get out of this city. To see new things, breathe new airs, meet new people."

"I couldn't agree more!" Rachel Berry came into the conversation "And there's a place that just occurred to me to have all those requirements. Atlantic City!

The others just snorted and Kurt took the speech.

"My dear Rachel, that's barely leaving New York."

"Yes, but Las Vegas isn't" Tina Cohen-Chang had been silent until then. The rest of them looked at her like she had grown a second head. "What? I think it would be fun! It has the same things that Atlantic City, but more and better. And if I'm not mistaken, none of us has ever been there."

They shared looks, silently nodding and smiling.

"I think we should start packing then" enthusiastic Rachel had a wild smile in her face. "Las Vegas, here we go!

* * *

_Loved it? Hate it? Let me know! ;)_

_See you in the next chapter!_

_SLopez_


	3. Chapter 2: When the lights blind you

_Hello everyone!_

_Here comes another chapter! :) Hope you're enjoying the story!_

_**Disclaimer:** Nope... I don't look, not even a bit, like Ryan Murphy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: When the lights blind you**

Rachel was amazed by all the colors and lights of that city. She had seen it on TV but it wasn't the same. She could guarantee, so far, that it was kind of like New York, only… '_shinnier_', for lack of a better word.

Everywhere she looked there were neon signs calling her into doing whatever was written on them. Casinos, motels, churches, karaoke bars, everything was calling for her.

Quinn had to pull her several times, so she couldn't lose their tracks.

"What's wrong with you, Rachel? Have you lost complete coordination over your brain and your feet? We're trying to get into the hotel _today_!"

"Sorry. It's just… so many lights and colors and cars and everything! I would be happy here." She smiled. "Not as much as in New York, though."

"I'm pretty sure of that" the blonde said "but couldn't you move your feet faster, please?"

Rachel nodded and again tried to follow them. However, she got lost again in the lights _and_ her thoughts.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. The image of Finn Hudson had crossed her mind. It wasn't something new. Actually, it was something that used to happen a lot. She always felt nervous whenever that happened, though.

Quinn noticed that she wasn't following the group and looked back. Seeing her friend paralyzed, she rushed to her, worried.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

The friend nodded, but no sound came from her mouth.

"You don't look okay." The blonde insisted. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"No, but it was almost the same…" Rachel whispered.

Quinn gave her a nod and grabbed her hand.

"Alright, sweetie. Just, for now, try to concentrate on walking."

They arrived at the hotel moments later and asked for the keys to their respective rooms. They saved enough money to have a room for each one, so the seventh floor was practically theirs.

After they unpack and place their things, they reunited in Mercedes room.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" asked the host.

"It's more like tonight." corrected Kurt.

"Yeah, whatever."

The rest of the group chuckled, amused by the two soon-to-be fashion designers altercation.

"May I share my opinion with you, please?" asked Rachel.

Everybody rolled their eyes and Kurt mumbled "Here we go…"

"I think we should go outside and take an overview of the city. Maybe enter some casinos. Just to see how they look like! We don't have to spend money there if we don't want to."

"You know what?" Tina asked, rhetorically "I think Rachel is right. We should go outside, see the city and find some touristic spots."

Fifteen minutes later, they were ready and leaving the hotel. They crossed the street and walked just a block until they found something appealing. It was one of those amazing fountains, like that one that used to appear in that TV show "Las Vegas". The fountain was presenting a water/light show and they stuck around until the end of it, taking pictures. Moments later they decided to go somewhere else.

Once again, Rachel lost herself in the lights, when one of the signs caught her attention. She was about to tell the other, when she went straight into a wall. At least, she thought it was a wall. When she finally noticed it was a person, she felt her cheeks warm up, and looking at her feet she apologized.

Right then, she heard someone call her name. Well, her last name.

"Berry?" she turned around at the sound, facing Noah "Puck" Puckerman "It's really her!"

He reached her and gave her a tight hug, making her smile. Until she noticed the other person, the one she almost tackled, the one who was freakishly tall, staring at her.

"Rach?"

* * *

_Guess who bumped on Rachel? That's right! You'll see next chapter! ;)_

_Love you all! :)_

_SLopez_


	4. Chapter 3: The past comes to hit you

_Hello everyone!_

_First of all, I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday as I initially planned... the thing is I've been having a lot of work for college and I didn't have time to post anything... Also, a big music festival is starting today, here at my hometown (on monday, Mika is going to be here in Coimbra! :) You can google it! =D) so I think the forth chapter will take a little longer to upload._

_Anyways... I'm also sorry for this chapter being so short, but I swear to you, except for the next one, the others are much longer! I hope you enjoy! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Glee doesn't belong to me... Neither Finn, for what matters..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The past comes to hit you**

The petite brunette hit Finn with a strength he would have never foreseen in such a small body. Her sweet raspberry scent embraced him and brought him some lovely and painful memories.

Then she apologized, her voice reached his ears and he froze. Finn could never forget that voice. He knew instantly who she was: Rachel Berry, the girl he thought he would only see again through the screen of his old TV.

Puck identified her as well, but only when he saw Finn stop in his tracks. And, as always, Puck took the first step and hugged her.

Oh! How he missed holding her small frame in his long arms! Like a moron he just stared at her, mumbling her name, questioning her presence there.

"Hey Finn!" Rachel's sweet voice reached his ears again, ringing like Christmas bells on Christmas morning.

An awkward silence fell between them. Finn couldn't take his eyes from hers. He could get lost in those dark chocolate eyes. It should be a crime to have such beautiful eyes.

"Berry, I'm impressed! What brings you to Sin City? And why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Puck had locked eyes with the blonde girl and Finn could already read his thoughts.

"Well, this is Mercedes," Rachel pointed to the black girl "this is Kurt," she pointed to the weirdly dressed guy who looked like it was flirting with him. Wait… flirting? "Tina" she pointed the Asian, kinda gothic, girl "and this is Quinn." she finally pointed to the blonde one "We're here on a Spring Break trip. What about you guys?"

"Same business." Puck answered smiling "We were waiting for Artie until you almost knocked out Finn!"

Her cheeks became bright red and she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry. I was distracted…"

"It' okay! It's always nice to see you, even when it's to take me down." Finn blurted out and immediately kicked himself mentally, when he saw her sad brown eyes.

"We have to go" she said, faking a smile "Maybe we'll see you boys around."

"Actually, we should really meet again, sometime in these two weeks" said Puck, flirting with the blonde girl, who was totally enjoying the attention.

Rachel, however, felt uncomfortable.

"Sure, if we meet again, casually, we can do something together" Puck nodded "Well, we're going. Send my compliments to Artie! Bye!"

And as fast as she had hit him and come again into his life, she walked away, just like five years ago.

* * *

_Was it really bad? Let me know!_

_See you in a few days! :)_

_SLopez_


	5. Chapter 4: Avoiding questions have never

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't update earlier, but I really didn't have the time... It has been a crazy week! :)_

_This is a short chapter, but I'll try to update the longer ones tomorrow. And then I think they are all big ones! At least until chapter 13 (I'm currently writing that one)._

_Well, I will stop bothering you and move on to the story! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, I would have Finn walking in his "tighty whities" all day long!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Avoiding questions have never been this exhausting**

They were heading to the hotel, when Kurt decided to talk.

"Tell me, Rachel… how did you meet that awesome, giant guy?"

"High school" her answer was short and evasive.

"Which one?" he insisted.

Rachel stopped walking and shared looks with Quinn and Tina.

"McKinley" at this, Quinn gasped.

"Oh my God! He is _the_ Finn!"

"Yes, it's him" replied Rachel, frowning "but I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

She started to walk again and the rest followed. However, Mercedes made her stop.

"Listen, Miss Diva, I don't wanna know what happened between you and Gulliver, but try not to mess everyone's weeks, okay?"

Rachel startled at her friend's outburst.

"First, his name is not Gulliver, its Finn! And secondly, it never crossed my mind to ruin this break. It didn't even cross my mind that he could be here as well! It's already too painful to have seen him today. I have no intention to see him again."

"It's just a request… and a warning."

Quinn stood by Rachel.

"Why are you being so mean to her, Mercedes?"

"Look, Barbie, I came here to have fun and also relax. We've been planning this for ages. I won't let you or Rachel mess with it, no matter what."

"You don't have to worry." Rachel replied coldly "I'm not going to mess anything. And just leave Quinn out of it" she turned around and went into the hotel's direction, not bothering if they were behind her. She was exhausted.

**-X-X-X-X-**

His mind was filled with memories. It was like the contact with her released a cascade of them. And it was so good to feel her warmth again, as well as her scent, so sweet and pure. So _her_.

Then her voice, God help him, was still the same beautiful melody that could make birds jealous. And her small frame still so…

"You're still into her, dude." Puck's voice woke him from his daydream.

"What?"

"I said '_you're still into her, dude_'" he repeated like he was talking to a five year old kid.

"No, I'm not!" Finn replied, almost squealing "I'm over her for a very long time. You know that."

Artie entered the bedroom they shared at the hotel.

"Who's over whom?"

"Do you know who's in Vegas, Wheels?" Puck asked with a smirk. Artie gave him a shrug "Berry."

"Berry? _The_ Rachel Berry?" Puck nodded and Artie turned to Finn "Dude, you're _so not_ over her."

Finn snorted, a little angry.

"What do you guys know about that? The last time I saw her was five years ago, when she beat our asses at Regional's. She was the one who ended the relationship, why would I still be into her?" the other boys just stared at him "Right, there's no reason why! So, if I say I'm over her it's 'cause I _am_. Now stop bothering me with that!"

Puck and Artie felt surprised at his words, but still gave him a look of disbelief. Finn let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm going to bed, guys. I'm exhausted."

* * *

_It occured to me now, that this storyline can be confusing, so I'm clearing something up. This is kind of an AU story, because Quinn and Tina never went to McKinley High, but they were still from around Lima. Mercedes and Kurt, just met the other girls at college, in New York. The boys were always at McKinley and then went to college in Ohio._

_Hope I didn't get you more confused. Anyway, the next chapters can be more clear about the storyline._

_About this chapter... Hate it? Love it? Just let me know! ;)_

_SLopez_


	6. Chapter 5: There are no such things as c

_Hello again! :)_

_I hope you like this chapter, it's bigger than the others! Thank you all for the reviews! I really don't deserve so much! You are awesome! :)_

_Hopefully, another chapter will be up in two days!_

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Glee or its characters..._

* * *

**Chapter 5: There are no such things as coincidences**

Two days have passed since Finn and Rachel's encounter and no word was spoken on the subject. Until that day.

Kurt was returning from his spa session and met the girls at Quinn's room.

"Where's Rachel?"

"And good morning to you too!" replied Tina "She left early to buy souvenirs for her dads."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We've been here for just three days!"

"You know her." the three girls answered in unison.

"Well, anyway… you don't imagine who I just bumped into, just outside the corner of this building." the girls stared at him, waiting for the information "The tall guy Rachel's in love with!" he added with a wide smile on his face. Then he pointed to Quinn "And your mohawked boy was there too."

"Shut up, Kurt! I don't even know the guy."

"Oh please, spare me! You were having eye-sex the other day!"

"Whatever." Quinn replied, changing the subject "On what matters, you weren't planning to tell Rachel about that, were you?"

"Yes, I was."

"You can't tell her." commanded the blonde, blatantly.

Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned.

"And why not?"

"Because you will hurt her." replied Tina, before Quinn could answer "Those two… it's hard to explain. But if you saw him around the corner, he's probably staying nearby. Rachel will get all anxious and drama queen and won't leave her room, ruining everybody's fun. Do you want that?

As he was about to answer, Mercedes interrupted him.

"Before you say a single word… I forbid you. Are you listening to me? I forbid you to tell her anything about that boy. The survival of the world could depend on it, you're still forbidden. I'm deadly serious, Kurt."

The boy was about to protest when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey girls? It's me, Rachel! Can you please open the door? I have lots of bags in my hands right now."

Quinn opened the door for her and saw that her friend wasn't joking. She had, at least, five different bags with her.

"Did you leave anything for other people to buy?" asked the blonde, making everyone, including Rachel, laugh.

"Of course, silly!" the brunette said "I got so wrapped up in the stores that I couldn't resist some items."

"So, what did you buy?" asked curious Mercedes.

Rachel sat next to them and started to show and talk about the gifts. Time passed by rapidly and, before they knew it, it was time to lunch. They decided to try the restaurant next door with the hotel.

"I hope they serve vegan." mumbled Rachel, while leaving Quinn's room with the others.

**-X-X-X-X-**

The boys were eating their meals, however Finn seemed annoyed.

"Oh my God, these are the best burgers I've ever ate" said Puck, licking his fingers.

"I totally agree!" said Artie.

"Yeah, they're good." Replied Finn, distracted.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" asked Puck "Since we saw Rac…"

"Don't! I'm tired of hearing that. I am not affected by her presence…" Finn stopped for a moment, looking somewhere over the other two boys' shoulders "…here."

They turned around, following what caught his attention. It was Rachel Berry, obviously. Artie was the first to talk.

"Sure, Finn, I can see you're very unaffected right now."

Puck laughed and gave Artie a fist bump, while Finn just glared at them.

He was angry. With his friends, who just didn't leave him alone with his thoughts. With him, for having those thoughts. And, mostly, with the tiny dark haired girl who was ordering her food, beaming at the waiter, for being there, in Vegas.

Since he saw her that night, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He mentally kicked himself for that but he couldn't help it. And now he was mad. She had no right to live permanently on his mind. Wasn't she the one who decided to leave? He was going to stop that.

Right. Fucking. Now.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rachel liked the restaurant the second she got in. On top of that, they served vegan food. They chose a table and were quickly served by a cute waiter, who was flirting with Mercedes. She seemed not to notice that, though.

A second later, she spotted a man stand up and head in their direction. She recognized him. Finn. And he looked upset. But she didn't feel scared or apprehensive or sad. She felt anger. The break-everything-that's-on-your-way kind of anger.

That boy hadn't left her mind since ever, but the last few days it was like a constant presence. All her memories of them rushed into her and she was mentally exhausted, which usually made her grumpy. This time the grumpiness evolved into something she had never experienced before: that kind of anger. Then she looked into his eyes and saw her feelings reflected there, which just left her even madder.

Her friends noticed something and Quinn put a hand on her arm.

"What's going on, Rachel?"

"Let go of my arm, please." Rachel was surprised by the cold tone of her own voice.

Quinn obliged and she stood up and walked meeting the boy halfway. Suddenly, all made sense to their friends. They observed every of their moves, worriedly. That was not going to end up well, they were sure.

When she reached him, she tried to push him with her tiny hands on his chest, but he grabbed her arms, before she could do it.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, his voice filled with the same rage that was flashing in his eyes.

"Let go of me!" the petite struggled and people started to turn around to look at them. Finn pulled her outside. Their friends quickly followed them, after paying their almost untouched meals, afraid of what could happen.

Once they were outside, Finn loosed his grip on her arms. She stepped away from him.

"You hurt me!" Rachel was rubbing her arms.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he said, mocking her, childishly "Are you going to cry?"

"What's wrong with you, Finn? Haven't you hurt me enough that you have to hurt me physically too?"

"You hurt me too, remember? Right before you dismantled our glee club? The same one that you also belonged to? The one you were a founder of?"

Some of her anger disappeared giving place to hurt.

"You have no right to say that! You hurt me first! You weren't honest with me! And it's not my fault that you suck at performing!"

They turned their backs to each other, like two kids, and then started to move in the same direction.

Rachel reached the hotel followed by the girls and Kurt. She went to the receptionist and asked for her key, when she heard well known voices from behind. She turned to watch him.

"I can't believe it! Are you stalking me?" she moved towards Finn and pointed a finger to his chest.

"What are you talking about? I'm staying in this hotel with Puck and Artie." Her eyes grew wide from surprise.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? First, you don't leave my mind, now we're staying in the same hotel? So much luck, isn't it?" she stormed out, leaving the hotel again "Just stay the hell away from me, _F-Rod_."

"It's my pleasure!" he replied "And just so you know, _A-Rach_, if you hadn't sing that crappy, old, stupid 'Don't rain on my parade' song, the New Directions would've won."

Rachel didn't even turn around to answer as she exited the lobby.

"Bite me, Hudson."

* * *

_So, how was it? Good? Terribly bad?_

_I wasn't sure about the angry part, but I really need them like that!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_SLopez_


	7. Chapter 6: Some backstory, please!

_Hi there! Here is the next chapter! :)_

_I thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks so, so much!_

_**Disclaimer:** Same old, same old... I do not own Glee..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Some backstory, please!**

Already in his room, Finn kicked a chair that was by the door. How could a girl, a _tiny one_, have this much affect on him? He headed to his bed and before he sprawled on it, he kicked his nightstand.

He should _seriously_ stop the habit of kicking furniture.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Puck and Artie were still at the hotel's lobby, left forgotten by Finn. They approached Rachel's friends, who were also there absorbing what had happened. The black girl was talking.

"As entertaining as it might have been, I really need to know what's going on with those two."

"They had a thing." answered both Puck and Quinn at the same time.

Mercedes replied sarcastically.

"No kidding? I thought they were complete strangers!"

Quinn and Puck were still exchanging surprised looks and she asked "You know it too?"

"Yeah! Well, she went at McKinley _and_ Finn is my best friend. I'm surprised that _you_ know."

"When she moved to Carmel High, we became friends instantly, so she told me everything about her relationship with Finn."

"Can you please stop talking to each other and share some backstory?" Kurt interrupted, pleading.

"It's going to be a long story" replied Artie "It's better if we find somewhere to sit."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rachel kept walking with her arms folded over her chest, still frowning. However, she never stopped thinking about the tall, handsome and sometimes dumb boy she used to be in love with. Hell, he didn't let her think about anything else but him! It was so frustrating!

As she wandered across the streets, a sign caught her eye. It was a karaoke sign. That was it, what she needed. She missed singing, she realized it then, and even though singing at karaoke made her remind Finn more than she would admit, she had to sing. She had to go and convince her friends to visit that karaoke bar.

But first, she had to find the way back to the hotel.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Kurt sat in a garden bench near the hotel, while Tina and Artie, who already knew the story, sat in a different one, catching up. They have met two years before, when they went to a music camp, and kept in touch since then. They never knew they had a common friend.

"So tell me, Artie, what have you been doing?"

"You know, still the same. I'm still attending at Accountant and Administration classes at Ohio State University. I'm finishing this year, hopefully. What about you?"

"It's also my last year at Juilliard and I'm attending the same classes as Rachel. Mercedes and Kurt are taking the Design classes."

"I bet you and Rachel will both be big Broadway stars" he said, smiling at her. She chuckled and waved her head.

"I don't think so! That's more like Rachel's thing. I'm happy just for being in a stage, you know? Even if I'm only a backup voice or a supporting role."

"Hey… you lost your stutter!" he noticed, making her cheeks become pink.

"It was kind of necessary in the showbiz so I made an effort and I finally made it. You helped a lot, though, in that camp!" she winked at him "Oh and you lost your wheelchair! No one can call you Wheels again!"

"Well, Puck still calls me that."

"Why?" she asked, indignant.

"You do realize I was never a paralytic, right?" she shook her head, embarrassed, but he smiled "It's okay! Everybody thought I was, but I had just a broken leg."

Tina frowned in confusion.

"So, why did you choose to move in a wheelchair? You could've used crutches" he looked at her, shyly scratching the back of his head.

"The truth is embarrassing and it's the reason why a lot of people still call me Wheels… I don't know how to walk on crutches." Tina burst out laughing "Come on, don't make fun of me, Tina!"

"I'm sorry Artie… It's just… it's so funny!"

"Well, it wasn't that much funny when I tried to walk with those things and just kept falling over and over again. So, I opted for the wheelchair. It was safer." He replied, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Artie, really. I didn't mean to make fun of you and I'm really glad you don't have to use either of those things."

He beamed at her. These were going to be the best vacations _ever_!

**-X-X-X-X-**

Meanwhile, Quinn and Puck were filling Mercedes and Kurt with the story.

"So, do you want to start?" Puck asked "I really don't know where to begin."

Quinn seemed uncomfortable.

"Well…"

"They had a thing. I already got that far." interrupted Mercedes. The blonde ignored the comment and proceeded.

"Back when they were both at McKinley High and according to Rachel, it all started in sophomore year. They had ups and downs, because of some cheerleader he was dating."

"Wait…" Kurt said "he was dating both of them?"

"No." answered Puck "He was dating the cheerleader but he liked Berry. When he finally broke up with the Cheerio, that's what we called them, he couldn't keep up with Berry's high maintenance and he was also worried about his rep. You know… ´cause he was a jock and she was a geek."

"She still is" added Kurt.

"Anyways, she then met a new guy, Jesse St. Jerkface." Quinn elbowed him "Ouch!"

"His name was Jesse St. James. He was in senior year by that time, attending classes at Carmel High. We were competitors to each other. I mean our glee clubs were direct competition. Rivals, if you prefer."

"Exactly! And that St. Jerk kid put ideas on Berry's mind. He even transferred to McKinley. Though, his plan was just to get into her pants." Mercedes and Kurt gasped.

"No, it wasn't! he was trying to make Rachel meet her mother, who happened to be Vocal Adrenaline's advisor."

"My brain just got all knotted" replied Mercedes.

"Yeah, it's a pretty wicked story." said Puck "Well, then there was this time when we had a Madonna assignment for glee club and it got into everyone's heads, especially the girls. Santana was a bitchy Cheerio and convinced Finn to give her his V-card."

"What's a V-card?" asked Kurt, quietly.

"His virginity, dumbass!" replied Mercedes, whispering as well and getting an 'Oh…' in response.

"The next day, Finn lied to Rachel, saying he couldn't went through it and he was waiting for the right person." continued Quinn.

"And Berry lied, saying she had it all the way with St. Jerk, just to make Finn jealous" added Puck "After that, Finn tried to win her back…"

"But she was too afraid that he could hurt her again. Until Jesse and his Vocal Adrenaline teammates, I wasn't included there yet, egged her at McKinley's parking lot. Finn was there for her, comforting her."

"Next week, we found out that coach Sylvester, the Cheerios coach, who hated glee club and tried to bring it down several times, was one of the judges at Regional's. Berry flipped out and my boy Finn helped her keeping it together. During Regional's, he declared his love to her and they got together for almost the whole next school year."

"Until bitchy Cheerio Santana decided to brag about sleeping with Finn, directly to Rachel. She was heartbroken and ended the relationship with him."

Kurt spoke again. "But she lied too!"

"Yes," answered Puck "but when they started dating, after Regional's, she came clean about everything, including the virginity thing. He was too afraid to tell her the truth."

"Which, if he did back then, she wouldn't mind that much. But he _promised_ her that he would _always_ be honest." added Quinn "You all know she takes promises very seriously, so when she discovered, as the drama queen you all know she is, she broke up with him and transferred to Carmel."

"That was at the beginning of senior year, and months later, you defeated us at Regional's and New Directions got disbanded. Finn still blames her for that."

"Why?" asked Mercedes.

"I'll kill you all if you say that I said this to anyone, but she was an amazing singer, back then. I'm pretty sure she still is. Anyways, she belt out that Streisand chick song as her solo."

"That's right, 'Don't rain on my parade'" confirmed Quinn "We also won National's that year but she didn't even celebrate. But that's not the point… the point is that after Regional's they never saw each other again."

"Until now" added Puck.

"Until now" repeated Kurt and Mercedes, mumbling and sharing weird looks.

"And that's it!" Quinn said "Lots of drama, right?"

The others just nodded and Tina and Artie joined them again. They decided to go to their respective rooms. However, they ended up at Kurt's and only about two hours later they went to check on their missing friends.

They found Finn gluing a chair, which made Puck ask him "Were you kicking furniture again?" Finn just shrugged and grunted, keeping with the task. Then they found Rachel fast asleep with a piece of paper in one of her hands. It said '_Karaoke Contest Nights – Bring your talent_'.

* * *

_First of all, this chapter was hard to write... Really, I didn't know how would I break them up, so I figured the logic reason was about the lies. And I sure can imagine Rachel break up with Finn because of this, as the drama queen she is. I hope you don't find this plot boring, because I've already read a lot of stories around here with Rachel braking up with Finn over the thing with Santana._

_Anyways... Love it or hate it? That's the question! :)_

_SLopez_


	8. Chapter 7: Karaoke is not a good plan, w

_Hi everyone!_

_I'm so so so sorry about the delay! I was super busy this week... And the next chapter will only be posted here a week from today..._

_So, hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Period._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Karaoke is not a good plan, when you have so many memories**

The next morning, the boys were doing nothing in their room, when Artie spoke.

"What are you guys going to do tonight?"

"What do you mean?" asked Puck.

"Well, I'm going to this bar with some ladies."

The _ladies_ didn't go unnoticed.

"What do you mean with _ladies_, Wheels?" Puck demanded to know.

"I mean I have a date with a girl I know and she will bring her friends."

Puck smirked at the thought.

"Dude, I'm totally going with you!" he and Artie looked expectantly at Finn.

"I think I'll just hang around here…"

"Come on, Finn!" begged Artie "We´re here to meet the city and have fun in the best spots. A karaoke bar won't bite."

Finn didn't like the idea of a karaoke bar, but Artie was right. They chose Vegas to have fun and he wasn't going to have any, closed in some hotel room.

"Fine, I'll go. Just tell me, who's the girl?"

Artie felt Puck's eyes on him and answered nervously.

"Oh, it's just Tina"

_Tina_, Finn thought, _I heard that name not too long ago_. Then he shrugged the thought out of his head.

**-X-X-X-X-**

He knew it. From the beginning. He knew it was a bad idea to leave the hotel room. _Mainly_ to go to a karaoke bar. Where people _sing_. People like Rachel _Freaking_ Berry.

Of course he heard the Tina before. She was one of her friends. He just couldn't believe his luck. It couldn't get worse, he was sure of that.

From time to time, he glanced at her and she seemed as annoyed as he was. Maybe her friend hadn't told her that he was going there either. Well, he had to start thinking about something to talk with her, because the situation was getting uncomfortable.

Artie left with Tina to dance and Puck was hitting on the blonde girl, Quinn, from what he realized, and finally convinced her to dance with him. There still was the black girl and the boy who flirted with him on first day, but they were absorbed in some conversation about _nuances_, what Finn thought it was some underwear brand or whatever, and how it brought out the eyes' color, which unless people start walking half naked, Finn really couldn't understand the relation between the topics. He also heard something about nail polisher in that conversation which only made it weirder.

So, he had to make some move. However, when he was about to speak, they heard a male voice through the speakers.

"Attention, please! The first round of the karaoke contest will begin within seconds. You don't have to rush to put down your names because you will be randomly selected. The first song will be a duet and to choose you, people, I will point this bright light at your faces." the man made an example with one of the bartenders, who startled, making everyone laugh "Now, are you nervous? 'Cause I'm choosing people right now!"

The next moment, Finn goes blind. Did he died or had he just lost his senses? Nope, he was still alive. From all the men at the bar, the guy had to choose him. _Great_.

From the corner of his eye he also saw Rachel getting selected. _Awesome_. Now he had to sing a _fucking duet_ with_ her_. _It's just getting better and better_, he thought sarcastically.

"Great!" the karaoke guy shouted with enthusiasm "We've chosen our singers. Now let's see what will be their song" the man stopped for a bit, apparently searching for the song "And the song is one of my favorites, a Journey classic, _Don't stop believing_. Give them applause!"

Finn was wrong. God, fate or whatever was ruling the universe, somehow managed to make his night even worse that when it started.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rachel Berry almost did a double take when she saw Artie coming in their direction and greeted everyone.

"Tina," she grabbed her arm and muttered "why didn't you tell me the boy was Artie?"

"I didn't tell you? I thought I did!" Tina seemed way too innocent.

"Well, you didn't!"

"What's the problem anyway, Rachel?" asked Mercedes, who had been eavesdropping.

"None. I'm very happy you are all getting along, but…" she stopped herself. _But a tall handsome boy might be somewhere here and I'm trying to avoid him and my feelings_. "Never mind."

She gave a quick glance around the bar and still no sign of him. _Maybe the night won't be so awkward_, she thought. She realized it was too early to assume that when she saw a very well known mohawk and a tall guy following. Oh, the night was going to be _extremely_ awkward.

Finn looked as surprised as she was. Then everyone got engaged in their own conversations or dancing and they were left out and alone, glancing occasionally at each other.

She could tell he was dying to talk to her, she was too, but when he seemed to be about to speak, the announcer of the karaoke contest suddenly turned her night into hell.

First of all, she got selected to sing, not that she would really mind that, at normal circumstances. Then he got selected as well. Lastly, the chosen song happened to be one she had a soft spot about. The first one she sang with Finn. The one where she fist touched his hand. The one when he first touched her heart.

That couldn't be happening. She would have to decline singing this song. However, before she realized it, she was already on stage, next to Finn, both with their mikes. Then the song started and her heart broke a bit.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world…_

Rachel was sure he didn't need the lyrics. She was sure he was singing from memory, but she could never imagine that it would hurt so much that he glued his eyes to the screen and not to her, like he didn't know her.

Her part came next.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit…_

She didn't keep her eyes off of him, hoping he would understand. He wasn't being himself. He was just singing. There was no heart or soul into the song. That wasn't Finn Hudson singing. She couldn't take it anymore and approached him, gently touching his arm in a way to make him turn to her. He faced her and she gave him a bright smile. Right before their part together, he gave her his lop-sided grin that could melt her heart.

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

At this point, they felt like they were in high school again and couldn't stop look at each other while singing. It was incredible how their voices still blend perfectly, in the right pitch. She was amazed.

Just like high school, as the song was about to end, he took her tiny hand in his giant one and she almost felt her heart jumping out of her chest.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_There's shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop!_

They finished the song and ended up wrapped in each other's arms, smiling until the announcer said something else they didn't pay attention to. When they realized they were still on stage their faces got pink and they quickly got out of there, highly applauded by the crowd.

When they reached their friends, they congratulate them.

"You guys were amazing!" said Quinn.

"Thanks." replied Rachel. She didn't want to talk about it.

Finn went to her side, apparently annoyed with something.

"This was garbage! It was all planned by you, wasn't it? The all thing?" he pointed accusingly at her.

"W-what?" she stuttered, not believing what her ears were listening.

"You heard me! Are you trying to make my week a living hell?"

"No, but apparently you're trying to do that to _my_ week! Couldn't find someone to slushy or pick on today, Hudson, that you had to pick on me?" he narrowed his eyes. "Get a life and leave mine alone, quiet and simple, please.

Rachel turned her back on him and went to the bartender to get herself a drink. The night was going to be long. She needed help to get through it.

* * *

_Good or bad? Let me know! :)_

_SLopez_


	9. Chapter 8: Drinking solves lots of probl

_Hi there! First of all, for those who follow this story, I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner... It's been crazy these days! I've been having a lot of work for college with short notice._

_Next, I want to thank you all that review / favorite / follow the story! This is dedicated to all of you! :)_

_Now, I was pretending to write a bigger chapter, but this one was originally part of chapter seven and I thought that chapter was big enough._

_Well, let's move to the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** I really wish I owned Glee... *sigh*

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Drinking solves lots of problems**

The group, minus Rachel, stared at Finn in utter shock.

"What just happened?" Mercedes, as always, was curious.

Finn just stood there and said nothing, his eyes still narrowed. Artie and Tina looked uncomfortable and got out of the conversation. With no answer, Mercedes left with Kurt sharing apprehensive looks. Puck was next to Finn, staring at his friend like he didn't recognize him, and felt a warm hand in his left arm, that spread electric shocks straight to his heart. It was Quinn, with a worried expression.

"Maybe I should go check on Rachel." she said, squeezing his arm softly. Puck nodded and as soon as she was out of ear range, he punched Finn's arm.

"What the hell, man? What was that for?"

"I should be asking _you_ that, Finn! Why did you say those things to her? Do you really believe she would bother to plan something like this?"

Puck watched as Finn's face changed from angry to thoughtful, which was never a good sign. However, this time, he was almost positive that his friend was thinking about apologizing to Rachel, given the slightly hurt look on his face.

"Just go find her and tell you're sorry, man!" Finn frowned again.

"Why should I? She said some bad things too."

"Look, I don't want to go childish on this, but you started the whole scene. I like hanging around with her." he received e skeptical look "Don't look at me like that! It's true. I admit that the fact that Quinn is always with her is an advantage that I don't want to lose. I'm really starting to like her. It's just for another week and a half, so try to get along with Berry."

For the next five minutes, give or take, neither of them spoke. The karaoke participants kept going in and out the stage but they didn't notice. At some point, Finn turned to Puck and punched him hard on his shoulder.

"Dude, are you crazy? Why did you punch me?"

Finn smirked at him, before leaving.

"Payback, man, is a bitch!"

-X-X-X-X-

Quinn approached the bar stools and saw a flash of dark brown hair with three tiny empty glasses in front of her.

"Pour me another one, handsome!" she heard Rachel ask for another drink and rushed to her. Her friend didn't handle drinks very well. She touched her arm and Rachel turned around.

"Quinny!" she squeaked, as Quinn felt embarrassed and remembered that her mother used to call her that, before all the drama. She quickly shoved those thoughts out of her head. "I love you so much, Preggo! Did you know that? You're my dearest friend!" Rachel was _clearly_ getting drunk. With just three little drinks. Quinn really should take her out of there. "Hey handsome, pour one more, for my best friend here!" then, she burst out giggling.

"Rachel!" Quinn hissed "What are you doing?"

"Just having fun! You should do the same, you know?"

"I was, until I had to come after you and stop you from doing exactly what you're doing. And I asked you to stop calling me Preggo or I will start to call you Man-Hands again."

"Okay. I'm sorry about that. But I won't go anywhere."

"What do you pretend to do by getting drunk, Rachel? I've already seen like this twice and although you're really funny, I don't like one bit what comes next!"

"I swear I won't throw up again in your blouse."

"That's not the problem, though you really ruined my blouse the last time. It was my favorite. But, that's not the point… the problem is the depression."

"Why would I be depressed?" Before Quinn had time to answer, the bartender told them to take their drinks. "Come on, Quinn, let's drink!"

"No, thank you. I'll pass that." she was disappointed with her friend but then she saw Finn in their direction. Maybe he would settle things right "You can have both of them."

Rachel shrugged and saw her friend leaving. She took one of the glasses in her hand and then felt a pat on her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I take this one?" she shivered at the sound of his voice.

"No" was all she managed to say, drinking the liquor. He mimicked her "What do you want Finn?"

"Just another drink." he said, motioning to the bartender.

He spent the next half an hour drinking while she had more three or four drinks. Neither one could hear what the other was saying without burst into hysterical laughter. They were dizzy and things started to move around them. Everything was blurred except each other's faces. That was all they could see with clarity.

"Sorry about holding you too much time. On stage." he blurted out.

"It's okay. Felt like high school again, right?" she let out a chuckle which was like music to his ears. He grinned and took her hand between his.

"It was great to sing with you again, you know?"

"I enjoyed it too." she replied looking into his eyes and then to the floor.

Finn used a finger to lift her chin up so she could face him.

"I'm sorry 'bout what I said after the song." he was inching closer.

"It's okay." She muttered.

"No, it's not. I said nasty things that you didn't deserve to hear. I hope you forgive me.

She looked deep into his eyes like she was reading his mind and burning his soul for being such a jerk to her.

"I already did, Finn."

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Then he closed the gap between them and tasted her soft lips. She tasted even better than he remembered and all he wanted was to keep tasting her, not just for that night, but for the rest of his life.

* * *

_Okay, it's done for tonight! I'm hoping to update another chapter tomorrow, but I can't promise you that... :(_

_But I'll try! :)_

_Now, did you hate this chapter or love it? Let me know! ;)_

_SLopez_


	10. Chapter 9: Where are Finn and Rachel?

_Well, hello everyone! :)_

_Thanks so much for the amazing and kind reviews! They really made my day! You ROCK! :)  
_

_And since I didn't update last week, and you are so awesome, I put on a little effort today and got this little treat for you guys and girls! :)_

_I had very much fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! And it's the biggest one, so far! =D_

_Now, I'm going to stop bothering you and leave you with the chapter!_

_Oh, and off the topic, how much did you love the "Never been kissed" episode? o.O_

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee I would totally have Finn... and Puck... and Sam... wandering shirtless around the house!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Where are Finn and Rachel?**

It was three o'clock in the morning and Tina and Artie were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, while Puck and Quinn were just talking about trivial things like college and their lives when they were in high school.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Artie, hand to hand with Tina, came closer to them. At the same time, Mercedes and Kurt appeared.

"Hey guys!" Kurt greeted "Do you know where Finn and Rachel are?"

The others, except Mercedes, shared confused looks.

"Actually," started Artie "I haven't seen them in a while." Tina nodded "Tina and I will look for them at the hotel, okay?"

Mercedes and Quinn noticed that Tina was blushing. They were _so not_ looking for Rachel and Finn!

They left and Kurt commented.

"Those two were in a massive make-out session at the dance floor."

"Really? Wheels is having that much action?" asked Puck.

"If by Wheels you mean Artie, then yes. I think the DJ stopped the music because it was starting to get uncomfortable and also disgusting to other people."

They laughed and then Mercedes asked Kurt to dance again. Minutes later, Puck received a text message from Artie saying that Finn wasn't on their room and that the door would be probably locked when he get there. So, Puck would have to find another place to sleep. He really wouldn't mind to sleep in the same room as the blonde next to him. He shook the thought from his head. For now.

"Hey Quinn… Finn is not at the hotel." she was holding her phone as well.

"Tina says that Rachel isn't there either."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Their lips were glued and their tongues battled like they had lives of their own. They remembered how it used to feel good kissing like that, but it wasn't as good as the real deal.

Then the elevator stopped at the 3rd floor and Finn broke the kiss, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her towards his room. When they got there, Rachel looked around and then at him, confusion splashed in her eyes.

"Why do you have three beds in your room?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"I thought I told you that I sleep with Puck and Artie. I mean, in the same room, not actually _together_." Rachel giggled. How he missed that sound! She grabbed his shirt, pulling him for another kiss. He, hesitantly, kissed her back.

"Rach, they can come in here at any second." he said, without taking his lips away from hers.

"I know…" she whispered huskily "and I have the solution. Follow me."

He closed the door behind him and obliged her. They waited for the elevator again and as soon as it opened its doors, Rachel hit the 7th floor button.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Did you hear that?"

"What, babe?" he was kissing her neck, while the shower water was hitting them.

"Artie, can you stop for a moment? I think I heard something from the bedroom."

With that said, Tina left the shower and grabbed a towel. It hadn't passed two minutes and she was back into the water.

"Everything was normal. I think I drank more than I thought." Artie smiled at her and she smiled back "So, where were we?"

**-X-X-X-X-**

Quinn was thinking the night slightly boring. She wished Puck was easier to read. She had caught him sneaking glances at her, but he still hadn't made a move. She could do it herself, but the last time she made the first move, things ended pretty bad to her.

She sighed heavily, involuntarily.

"Are you bored?" she looked up at Puck, thinking about the answer and its possible implications.

"Yes, a little." she finally answered.

Puck locked eyes with her and was almost burning her entire soul with his piercing stare.

"I am too."

She stared at him for a while, until she heard his voice again.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Sure." Quinn muttered "Let me just go ask Mercedes or Kurt if they want to leave with us."

Minutes later, and Puck actually _prayed_ for that to happen, she came back alone.

"They say they'll stay a little longer, so I guess it's just us."

"Great!" Puck grinned happily at her.

During their walk back to the hotel, they barely talked. Quinn decided to break the silence and also decided that _it was not_ making a move.

"Do you think Rachel is with Finn right now?"

From the corner of her eye, she could swear he was smiling proudly.

"I'm pretty sure they're together, don't worry."

**-X-X-X-X-**

As soon as the elevator stopped, Finn and Rachel rushed themselves across the hallway until they faced her room's door. She took the key from her tiny purse and they got finally in.

"I thought we would grow old before you could open the damn door." Finn barely let her lock the door from the inside, capturing her lips hungrily and grasping her hips. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing up the already short dress she was wearing, a little above the mid thigh.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss and asked.

"Do you have your own room?"

Rachel chuckled, amused, and instead of answering, she searched for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Then she trailed kisses along his jaw and neck.

They were near the bed already, but Finn pinned her against the wall, sustaining her weight with one hand. The other hand was unbuttoning the dress. Once the job was done, the dress was quickly thrown into the floor. Without Finn even noticed, Rachel managed to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans.

Now they were almost skin to skin. The only thing between them was the lacy fabric of Rachel's panties and his own underwear. He was so hard he had to focus on something else. Her boobs. Well, actually, that didn't help either, but he unclasped her bra anyway, tossing it into the floor, next to where his jeans were lying, and started to play with her nipple.

Rachel moaned and gasped when he leaned down and his tongue moved in circles around the already hard nipple. Occasionally, she felt this sort of burns, wherever his hands trailed patterns, paths or simply staying in one of her sides or hips. Well, wherever he touched her, she felt that burning sensation. Not a bad one. Actually, anytime it happened, it raced up her hear.

She began to grind against his bulge and Finn had to think about the mailman for the first time in years. Even more when he heard what she said next.

"Finn, I want you… Now." it was the sexiest thing ever. He quickly moved her to the bed. There was no time for foreplay.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Quinn scoffed, a little annoyed.

"You say that because it isn't you who babysits drunk Rachel, or hangover Rachel, or heartbroken Rachel."

"What are you talking about?"

Quinn crossed her arms tightly, shivering. It was really cold outside. And she might or might not be a little pissed.

"Well, if they're together, it's just a matter of time until they have sex, which will break her heart when she gets back to New York."

To her surprise, Puck just laughed. And then put an arm around her shoulders. Warmth spread through her body and she shivered from the sudden change of temperature. He tightened his grip and rubbed her arm gently, to keep her warm.

"You know he will be miserable as well, don't you?" she shook her head slightly "Because he will. You didn't see him like I did, back in high school when they broke up for real. It was really sad to even look at him. And about the sex…" he paused dramatically "it won't last very long!"

Then, he burst out laughing again.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"God, Rachel, you're still so amazingly beautiful. This won't last very long." she was lying on her back and positioned on top of her. She kissed him deeply.

"I don't care, Finn. As long as it's you, I don't care." Rachel whispered into the kiss.

He positioned his tip at her entrance and pushed in. Rachel gasped and he closed his eyes. He had to focus ten times harder on the mailman since _ever_. It was so good to feel her around him, that it was really hard not to lose it right then.

Rachel moved beneath him and moaned. She remembered the feeling of having him inside her, but those memories didn't make justice to what she was feeling tight then. Not even a little bit.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Quinn frowned to what Puck said.

"Why do you say stuff like that? It's unpleasant."

He chuckled and she tried to escape his embrace. However, he tightened the grip even more.

"Relax, I'm not making fun of you" he smiled at her, reassuring. "Or him, for what matters. It's just… it's been a while for Finn."

"Are you trying to tell me he didn't have _any girlfriends_ since Rachel? Because I'm not buying it."

"No, he had had girlfriends. Well, he went to a few dates with different girls until he found one and got serious with her. What I'm trying to tell you is that he didn't have _sex_ since Rachel."

Quinn laughed in disbelief.

"Do you really expect me to believe _that_?"

"Well you should, because it is the truth."

She looked at his serious expression and decided what he was telling was true.

"What about the serious girlfriend?"

"Her name is Amanda, but, and you're not gonna believe me right now, she could be Berry's twin. I swear to you, she was physically very much alike Rachel!" Quinn smiled, as if she remembered something "What happened was, after a few months of dating they decided to take the next step and when it was about to happen, Finn called her Rachel. Amanda got mad, obviously, and broke up with him. And that was it. That was how close he was from having sex for the past five years."

"Oh my God!" Quinn gasped "Five years? Yeah, it won't last long."

Puck laughed and mumbled "Told you so."

They walked in silence and the hotel could already been seen when Puck spoke again.

"What about Berry? No one serious during all this time?"

"There was only one guy. In whole five years, it was just that one." Puck nodded, pushing her to continue "They met about ten months ago and started to date shortly after that. His name is Tom and he is a freaking tall guy, like Finn. He even wears the same hair style. About three months ago, Rachel broke up with him."

"Why?"

"I never really understood why, but what she told me was that they were watching TV and when she got up to grab popcorn he said, and I quote '_Rach, babe, get me a coke, please_'. In the next morning, she ended the relationship." Puck frowned in confusion "I didn't understand it either, back then. Until we came to Vegas and Finn bumped into her. He called her '_Rach_'." Puck frowned "I know it's silly, but what I think is that Finn is the only one allowed to call her that. Tom is not Finn."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rachel felt whole, complete. It was Finn. He was moving inside her at a steady pace and was kissing her. He moaned into the kiss as they moved together in the same rhythm. They still had harmony and music, with their breaths and moans and whispers blending perfectly together.

Finn couldn't focus that hard anymore and started to move faster, which she followed. She traced paths on his back, chest, shoulders and arms with her tiny hands, leaving this sensation of incandescent metal in every inch she touched, which made him shiver.

Those burns were pushing them closer to the edge and Finn moved faster, harder.

"Oh God, Finn! I'm so close." their hips met at a perfect timing until Finn felt himself lose control.

"You're beautiful, Rachel. I love you."

That was the trigger they needed. Her walls clenched around him and she shivered as the flood of pleasure washed over her. Feeling her like that, was all it took for Finn to start screaming her name before realizing she was screaming his, her hands gripped on his shoulders leaving nail marks, and his hands gripped on her hips, as they came together.

After a short moment, Finn collapsed on top of her, but then moved to her side. He restarted to trail his fingers on her skin and did that until they both fell into a blissful and profound sleep.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Puck and Quinn arrived at the hotel and went to the reception to get their respective keys. Only Quinn got hers, because the guy in charge told Puck that his room's keys were already taken. Both of them. This meant that probably Artie and Finn were both in the room and he couldn't have the chance to know Quinn better.

They went to the elevator and Quinn hit the 7th floor button. When she didn't see him hit any button, she looked at him, quizzically.

"What?" Puck asked "Don't your dates take you to the doorstep when the night is over?"

She blushed and smiled to him.

"So, this was a date?" Quinn whispered, looking into his brown eyes.

"Do you want it to be?" he approached her and leaned down. When he was about to kiss her, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

She stepped away and Puck sighed, defeated.

They headed to her room sneaking glances at each other, sheepishly. Well, mostly Quinn. When they got there, she opened the door.

"Here we are." stated Puck.

"Here we are." she repeated "You didn't have to come here, you know?"

"Yes, but I wanted to. I want to treat you the right way." he frowned, surprised at his own words. When did he become such a pussy?

"Thank you, Puck. You are very cute doing all that for… well, me, someone you barely kno…"

Quinn never had the time to finish her sentence, because his lips searched for hers, softly, kindly. No one had ever kissed her like that. It stopped sooner than she wanted, though. He kissed her forehead and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn. Have a good night." his voice was raspy, matching hers.

"Good night."

She saw him walk through the hallway until he stopped in front of the elevator. He was about to enter, when she heard herself call him.

"Puck?" he turned to her direction "Would you like to come in?"

* * *

_Someone had already predicted this, I know! :)_

_I also know the chapter can be confusing and it has a lot of pairings, but, oh well, the characters comand me and not the opposite! =D_

_Love it? Hate it? Tell me, okay?_

_SLopez_


	11. Chapter 10: Getting to know you

_Hello, my dearest readers! :)_

_I'm so happy and thankful that you liked the last chapter! I was afraid you would, but when I read your reviews, I was on cloud number nine! Thank you so much! :)_

_I hope you like this chapter as well! It was a very interesting one to write._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly..._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Getting to know you**

Puck sat on Quinn's bed as he crossed eyes with her. She looked anxious, so he patted the bed gently, so she would sit next to him. She sat a bit far from where he patted but he closed the space between them. Quinn seemed uncomfortable and he stroked her back.

"Are you okay?" she nodded at him, never looking into his eyes. "Can I kiss you again?" God, he _did_ become a pussy! Who was this girl and why did she have this effect on him?

She giggled and whispered him yes. Puck cupped her cheek and pulled her close. Their lips barely touched before Quinn jump off the bed.

"I can't do this…" it came out as mumble, getting a little louder the second time "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong? Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

"It's not you… really!" she assured him. He got up and approached her.

"Then what's the problem? Don't leave me hanging on, please!"

"It's just…" he waited patiently "it's hard to explain."

"Try."

Quinn sat in the nearest chair and sat in the bed again.

"I don't know why, because I know you just for the past couple of days…"

"Four and a half, to be almost exact." he interrupted with a grin "Not that I'm counting, of course!"

Quinn smiled back at him.

"Anyways, though we just met four and a half days ago, I feel I have to tell you everything about me before we do anything we can regret later."

"Well, unless you killed someone, I don't care how bad your past was. To be honest, I also wouldn't care if you had killed someone."

"I didn't kill anyone, but I wasn't always a pleasant person." she paused "Rachel and I didn't have instant empathy as we tell everyone. Only Tina knows the truth about it. I was a cheerleader at Carmel and when she moved there she didn't like us already. She never attempted to be one of us, but she went to glee club, that I was also a part of, and started to take over the solos, so I started to pick on her."

They remained silent for a while, Puck looking confused at her, at the same time she tried to organize her ideas.

"Is that it? Picking on Berry isn't a crime, Quinn. Before I got to know her better I threw slushies at her and threw kids like Kurt or even Artie into dumpsters." seeing her frowning, he added "Yeah, my past isn't that _great_ either, I'm _sorry_! Oh and since we're coming clean about pasts and stuff, I used to hit on every chick and was, most of the times, succeeded. The only one who turned me down was Berry, actually."

"What?"

"We were in 7th grade. Looking back I think that's why I started to slushie her."

"That's really mean, Puck!"

"I know. But you just said you did something to her too, so you can't judge me."

"I am not judging you. And I didn't throw slushies at her. _And_ I didn't finish my story, _lover boy_!" he smirked at her "When she transferred to Carmel I knew about her and Jesse. The thing is that I was in love with him. We kept in touch since he graduated."

Puck looked at her, wide eyes, feeling like he was struck by a car.

"Don't look at me like that! He was handsome." Quinn smirked at his narrowed eyes. "Moving on, she didn't care that I was dating him, but I cared he had dated her, so I started to make her life a living hell. I mocked her clothes, I made pornographic drawings of her in the ladies room, I humiliated her, I did _everything_ and nothing seemed to get to her. Then something happened to me. I got pregnant. Worst part of the story… I'm catholic, my parents were very conservative and I was the president of Celibacy Club. However, this gets worse, so if you want to leave, I won't stop you."

"Don't be silly, Quinn." he said, softly "I'm surprised, but everyone makes mistakes. I'm not the one to judge."

She looked thankful at him. Apart from Rachel, those were the kindest words she had ever listened on the subject.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So… you were saying…"

"Right… well, I got pregnant. I told Jesse about it and he said he didn't believe the baby was his. That I was just an easy slut. Then he dumped me, moved out of town and I never heard of him again. Also my parents kicked me out of my house." Quinn could see Puck's hands gripping into fists, angry, matching his furrowed brows. "One day, I was crying in the school's ladies room and Rachel got in. despite how bad I had treated her, she helped me and told me all the truth about Jesse, about what he had done to her. And she also gave me a home to stay. Since then, we became friends and we always protected each other's backs. And that's it. Now you know the dirty stuff about me."

"Can I just ask you something?"

"Sure" Quinn answered, uneasy.

"What happened to your child?

Quinn's eyes welled up and her face contorted in pain and hurt.

"A month before Regional's, when we beat you, my mom came by Rachel's house and asked me to move back home. She told me that my dad had lied and cheated on her with some tattooed bitch. The bastard kicked me out, _his own daughter_, because I wasn't a virgin anymore and he betrayed _his marriage vows_!"

She was getting nervous at each minute. Puck got up and moved next to her, kneeling in front of her. She started to cry.

"It's okay, Quinn. You don't have to tell me anything, you know that." she sniffled.

"But I want to. It was because of that hypocritical bastard that I lost my baby. My little baby boy."

Quinn began to sob, out of control. She almost choked with her own sons. Puck gently carried her to the bed and lied there next to her, embracing her waist, facing her. She had calmed down and her eyes were closed. He thought she was asleep and was about to leave and let her rest, when she spoke, weakly.

"I didn't tell you how I lost my baby." her eyes remained closed. She didn't want to meet the pity written in his eyes "I decided to move back home with my mom. She said I could keep the baby and that my dad wasn't living there anymore. I just took the necessary with me, just in case he was still there. He wasn't. Although he arrived a little later and started to demand explanations from my mom, because she had thrown his clothes and everything that was his, out of the window. Then they started to argue about me and it turned into a huge fight. He found me, grabbed me by my arm and put me in the car, saying he would pull out that devil's seed out of me with his bare hands. While driving, he was too busy trying to beat me to look at the road." a tear rolled down her pretty face, staining her. "Then it happened. Our car hit a van that was coming in opposite direction, projecting us to our side of the road again. My dad wasn't using the seatbelt and died instantly. The other driver had a broken arm and leg. Unfortunately, I kept there, trapped in the retorted metal, waiting for help, with blood between my legs until I blacked out." she finally opened her eyes, all puffy and red, and the sadness in them, made Puck want to cry "Next thing I know, I woke up at the hospital with my mom holding my hand and crying by my side. I moved my hand to my belly and then looked at my mother waiting for the answer I was so afraid to listen. She just cried more and told me the doctors said they had done all they could to revive my premature son, but the efforts went nowhere. Apparently, when I arrived the hospital, he was already dead and even if they could revive him, he would probably have mental problems or something like that. The doctors said he was oxygen deprived for too long. And that was it. A week later I went back to school like nothing happened and besides my mom, Rachel and her dads, you're the only one who knows the whole story."

"I'm sorry. And I'm… thank you for the vote of confidence."

"You earned it" she smiled a weak smile at him, which he returned.

When she closed her eyes again, Puck decided it was time to go.

"You need to rest and tomorrow is another day we can spend together. So, I'm going, okay?"

Her eyes flew open.

"Don't go! Please… sleep here with me. The bed is big enough for us and I need you."

He looked into her pleading eyes and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be here when you wake up. Don't worry."

They were both surprised when Quinn glued her lips to his, tenderly, yet with passion.

"Thanks, Noah." He chuckled.

"Hey! Don't call me that! It reminds me of Berry."

"Night, Noah Puck Puckerman." She said between giggles.

"Night, Quinn Fabray."

Laying a kiss in her forehead and leaving his hands on her waist, embracing her, they both fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_First of all, I'm sorry for the lack of Finchel in this chapter, but I really wanted to develop this relationship._

_Also, I'm sorry for Puck being a little out of character, but I really like him this sweet and if you think about it, maybe it isn't so odd, ince they are all adults now, so maybe he has grown! :)_

_So... was it good, bad or mediocre? (see what I did there? =D Damn it Janet!)_

_Let me know, okay?_

_SLopez_


	12. Chapter 11: Alcohol  Vegas  ?

_So, here I am again! :)_

_I thought this chapter would come out longer, but it didn't... The others are bigger, I promise!_

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I don't deserve them, I'm sure!_

_**Disclaimer:** Is this really necessary? Everybody knows I don't own Glee..._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Alcohol + Vegas = ?**

As her eyelids fluttered lazily that morning, Rachel Berry couldn't help but think on how she never, in her 22 years of living, had such a vivid dream like that night. Worst: it was about Finn. Worse: it was about _a lot _of dirty stuff. Damn that boy and his irresistible grin _and body_. How did he dare to haunt her days and also her nights? She was sure her spring break was going to be a nightmare, far away from what she expected.

The sun was moving in the sky and at some point found the perfect spot and laid a ray on Rachel's face. Without thinking she opened her eyes wide. She regretted it instantly, for the huge and sudden pain it caused her. She felt like someone or something was hitting her head. _Hard_. She never had this big of a hangover. _Well_, she thought, _this explains the dream, I guess. It was alcohol induced_.

However, in her mind, that didn't explain how she was feeling the sheet's fabric so close to her skin. Either she was too sensitive that morning, or she was without clothes.

"Why am I naked?" she mumbled to herself.

"It suits you." a voice came muffled from under the sheets, like a sleepy groan, startling her.

"Jesus Christ! Oh my God! HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs at the same time she jumped off the bed and hurt her big toe "Holy shit!"

Finn's angry face came out uncovered.

"Geez, Rachel! Low your voice… my head aches."

"What _the fuck_ are you doing in here, Finn?"

"Can't you really tell just by looking at yourself?" he smirked as she got crimson red and tried to cover her tiny body with her hands "Don't hide it, Rach! I like what I'm looking at."

"You're a perv!" she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Then she grabbed some clothes from the closet and went to the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed.

"I really don't know what's the problem of you being naked in front of me." she heard him talking from the bedroom "It's not like I hasn't seen it before."

"Shut up, Hudson!" she yelled back.

A few minutes later, Rachel came into the bedroom to find Finn sat on the bed, already dressed in his clothes from the previous night, all wrinkled. He acknowledged her presence there and turned his head to her, smiling that adorable goofy grin. She smiled back.

"Hey Rach! You know, it was really sexy hearing you curse like that, when you jumped off the bed."

Her smile faded, giving place to her serious face. She sat next to him, anyway.

"Shut up. You scared me. And I'm not the same person I was five years ago" she said coldly, making Finn flinch at the time reference.

"Really? How much have you changed? Aren't you that obsessive, controlling, drama queen, diva anymore?

"I… I'm…" she stuttered "I still am some of those things." he gave her a disbelief look "Okay, _maybe_ I'm still all of those things."

"Then you didn't change all that much."

"No," she admitted "but I curse a lot more. Though I think it is still unpleasant, it feels good sometimes. Especially, when your teachers don't give you the proper credit for your achievements."

Finn chuckled and elbowed her side.

"Good to know you're still as talkative as you used to be." Rachel's eyes widened with a hint of mock in them.

"Look who's using big words now!"

"Well, I changed too." Finn replied, pretending to be offended "And college helped a lot on vocabulary. Well, college and you. You've helped me too."

She shot him a confused look.

"How so?"

"When we started dating," they both darted their eyes to the floor "I bought a dictionary and looked there for all the things you said that I didn't understand, and they were _a lot_." they chuckled "I still keep it."

"It's good to know I still help at something."

He chuckled and his little dimples almost made her melt right then.

"You know what, Finn?" he looked into her warm chocolate eyes "Since it's a known fact that we had sexual intercourse last night, I think we should try to be friends again. At least for the rest of spring break, if you realize you don't want my friendship for longer than that, which I would perfectly underst…"

"Yeah, you still talk too much." he cut her off, smiling, and she punched his arm playfully. "But I think you're right. I want to be your friend, we should try it."

Rachel beamed at him, making his heart leap on his chest.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna change my clothes and maybe we'll see each other tonight."

"Yes, maybe."

Finn stood up and head to the door with Rachel behind him. Now it came the awkward part. Should they kiss on the lips? On the cheek? Or don't kiss at all? Rachel decided to go for the cheek and kissed him softly.

"Goodbye, Finn. See you later."

"Bye, Rach."

As he was leaving, he waved hid big hand and that's when she saw something sparkling. For seconds, she stopped breathing.

"Finn!" she called "What _the hell_ is that in your finger?"

* * *

_So, how was it?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	13. Chapter 12: Don't you just hate clichés?

_Hello again! :)_

_I didn't take too long this time, did I? =D_

_Well, thank you all for the great reviews! You're really amazing! :)_

_I think I will update the next chapter in 3 days from now, because this story is supposed to have around 18 chapters and I'm writing 16... I'm kind of in a writer's block and the chapters are coming out a bit forced and I'm not liking them... But I count on you to put me in the right path again! :)_

_Let's move onto the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Glee so I could marry Finn... *sigh*_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Don't you just hate clichés?**

Rachel and Finn sat on her bed again, staring blankly at the wall in front of them. How and when did that happen? Flashbacks from the night were playing in front of their eyes.

Nervously, Rachel played with the golden band in around her finger. It had a pair of dice carved in the gold, with a number of dots that equaled 7. The exact number of years since they first met. The perfect number, as so many people called it. She realized what she had been doing and stopped.

"This must have been your idea." she broke the silence, to Finn's shocked expression.

"Why does it have to be my idea? Why is it always my fault?"

"Because I'm Rachel Berry and I never do reckless things like this." she replied matter-of-factly.

"Getting married is not reckless, Rachel! And you're as guilty as I am."

She shot him a furious look. Neither of them said a thing for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Don't you remember anything from last night?" Finn asked, cautiously.

She sighed and played with the golden band again.

"I thought it was a dream or something like that. My memory was refreshed when I saw the ring in your finger, though. Oh, I hate clichés so much!" she paused, frustrated "Do you remember anything?"

"Actually, I do remember it quite well. But I remember the sex better, like very, _very_ well." she giggled, giving a small slap on his shoulder "What are we gonna do now, Rach?"

She seemed to be thinking and he grabbed her left hand, feeling the golden band against his skin.

"First of all, we can't tell anyone about this. Really anyone, Finn! Then we have to contact the priest, reverend or whatever that married us and ask for the annulment. It's the reasonable thing to do." he nodded.

"Okay," Finn mumbled "you´re right." he stood up and lent her a hand "Let's go find that priest."

**-X-X-X-X-**

After they retraced their steps from the previous night, they finally found the church. At the entrance, they hesitated.

"This is it, right Rachel?"

"Sure. Let's go in."

When they found the reverend, Finn mumbled to her "You do the talk." and she just rolled her eyes.

She rushed her pace and met the middle-aged man halfway.

"Good morning, reverend. I'm Rachel Berry and this is…"

"Finn Hudson, I know!" the man smiled brightly at them "You're the young couple from last night. Let me tell, I've never seen a couple more in love than you two!"

Finn and Rachel exchanged looks and he encouraged her to spill out what she had planned to say.

"Well," she started "yes, we came here last night. However, it was an unreasonable action, not very well thought. We can call it a mistake, if you prefer." the reverend furrowed his brows "What I'm trying to say is that it's too soon for us to take such a responsible step. So, we are here to ask you to annul our wedding."

Rachel smiled at the man and so did Finn.

"No way." the reverend replied, blatantly, to their surprise.

"What?" asked Finn, followed by Rachel.

"Why?"

"I'm tired of unconscious kids like you, who disgrace the sacred institution of marriage, by marrying one day and deciding they don't want to be together anymore the next. That's not how it works. I'm not giving you the annulment, so either you try to give your relationship a chance, which has a lot of potential from what I saw last night, or you call a lawyer to solve your situation. I don't care. Now, please, leave."

They left in shock.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked him, her head aching a lot more at that moment.

"I dunno…" he muttered "Let's go back to the hotel and maybe we can figure something out."

They headed to the hotel and halfway, Rachel spots Quinn and Puck. When Finn waved his hand to them, she saw the golden spark and realized they were still wearing their wedding rings.

"Quickly Finn, give me your ring! Quinn is there and I think Puck is with her."

"Okay." he replied handing her the golden ring. She hid them in her pink cardigan's pocket.

As they approached the other couple, Rachel grew her trademark million-watt-smile that could light up a whole city. However, the smile faded as soon as she saw Quinn's murderous expression. She thought she heard Finn say something like "She's pissed", but she wasn't sure.

"Where _the hell_ have you been? Do you have any idea of how _worried_ I was about you?" Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Quinn cut her off "Don't you _dare_ to make up some lame excuse! I want the truth!"

The brunette hesitated.

"I was in my room."

"Liar! Tina said you weren't there when she went earlier to the hotel."

"Well, I went for a walk with Finn here, for old time's sake and the reason Tina didn't find me was because maybe we didn't notice the time pass by and I got there after her. That's it."

Suddenly Puck gets into the conversation, pointing to Finn.

"Dude, are you still wearing the same clothes you wore last night?" he asked with a smirk. "Did you and Berry had a little fun?"

"Noah!" Rachel protested "That's an unpleasant question to ask someone, even if that someone is your best friend. And no, we didn't have _fun_. He slept in my room, yes, _on the floor_."

"Why did he sleep there anyway?" Quinn asked, curious.

"Well, I offered him my room, because…"

"Because Artie locked our room's door, that's why!" replied Finn, interrupting Rachel "Which if you had slept in our room, you would've known." Puck looked away, dumbfounded "Anyways, I'm dying to find that stupid Four-Eyes."

"Finn!" Rachel frowned "That's not nice of you to say. He's our friend and I'm sure he didn't make it on purpose."

He looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't just playing through his lie, she was being honest.

"Sorry, Rach." she smiled softly at him.

"So, you two are saying that you slept in the same room, possibly really drunk, and didn't have sex?" asked Puck, unconvinced.

"That's right. We just talked. It was time to leave the past in the past." Rachel noticed that Finn could be eloquent when he wanted to.

"Then why are you together right now?" the blonde asked.

"We decided to try to be friends, at least during the spring break, so we won't ruin it for all of you. So, I asked Finn to lend me his company for a walk and we walked. And talked."

Quinn frowned and her eyes were moving from Rachel to Finn, like she didn't believe a single word they said in all that speech.

"Okay, let's say I'm buying that, for now. Do you want to grab some lunch with us? Kurt and Mercedes are already waiting for us, and Tina and Artie might still be in their _love nest_, 'cause they don't answer their phones."

"Yes, we're going with you." Rachel replied, while Finn's mind could only think about food in that moment.

**-X-X-X-X-**

As Quinn predicted, Tina and Artie were in their love nest.

"Tina, they've been calling me for hours. Shouldn't we go?"

She leaned down to kiss him, her head resting in his chest as they both lied on his bed.

"Can't we just order some food or something? We can meet them later. Right now, I just want to stay here with you. Just you."

She smiled at him and started to kiss his neck tenderly, sucking his skin in some spots.

"I guess we can do that."

* * *

_Was it good, bad or mediocre? :)_

_Let me know! ;)_

_SLopez_


	14. Chapter 13: Understanding the signs

_Hello everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! :)_

_For those who saw the movie "What happens in Vegas", you may have recognized some things in last chapter, that I totally forgot to say. I based the rings on the ones Cameron Diaz and Ashton Kutcher were wearing in the movie. Also, some of the reverend words were based on the movie._

_This chapter, it feels kind of forced, (I don't know... I hope you'll tell me), but I actually liked how it ended, so I just hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Understanding the signs**

Later in the afternoon, Finn went to Rachel's room and knocked on the door. The things the reverend said to them were stuck in his mind. He understood Rachel and he was also scared of such a responsibility, but he kind of enjoyed the fact the man didn't want to _unmarry_ them. Even if it was recent, like _very_ recent, he loved the thought of being married to Rachel. He couldn't understand why. Maybe he was still in love with her…

When the door opened in front of him, he shook those thoughts out of his mind.

"Hey Finn! I wasn't expecting you…"

"I know, it's just… I need to talk to you about something." she looked at him, curiously. "Aren't you going to invite me in? That's rude." he smirked.

"Aren't we at peace, Finn? Don't start anything you might regret." she playfully hit him "_Please_, come in!" she asked with sarcasm.

He got in the room and flashbacks from the night assaulted him again. Now that he was thinking about it, he did _mean_ to marry her, even as the impulsive act it was, he _wanted _that. Her voice took him off of his thoughts again.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"We have to decide what to do, Rachel… about us getting hitched."

"Oh, that…" Rachel replied "Well, I guess I can call my lawyer and ask him to send us the necessary papers for us to sign. In, maybe, four or five days they can be here and it's all over."

Finn's face fell.

"Can't we wait until we're back home?"

"Finn… my home is in New York, at least for this other year, until I finish college. And you still live in Ohio."

"Yes, but hopefully just for another year, until I also finish college. I don't want to stay in that hell-hole forever, Rachel!"

"It's not what I meant and this is certainly not in the purposes of this conversation."

"I know!" he exclaimed in frustration "It's just… never mind. Just call your lawyer and when the papers arrive, tell me where I have to sign" he headed to the door.

"Wait…" Rachel called "Finn, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks and stayed with his back turned to her.

"Yes?"

"The man from the karaoke bar, somehow got my number and called me." she paused, waiting for him to say something. As he remained silent, she proceeded "He wants us to sing again in two nights from today. Apparently, we moved to the next eliminatory of the contest. Are you in?"

When he spoke again, his voice was cracking a bit.

"What are the songs?"

"I don't know. He just said that we're going to do solos. I think the songs will be random like last time."

He sighed heavily. "Okay. Count me on. I know how important it is for you."

"Thanks Finn."

Rachel watched him go away, his back tense, and suddenly felt guilty, but she wasn't sure why. The marriage thing had to be over as soon as possible. She was sure it was the right thing to do. Then why did it feel like someone was wrenching her heart?

**-X-X-X-X-**

The next two days passed quickly and nothing had changed. Well, almost nothing. Tina and Artie were always together now and the others had to hang out, somewhat forcefully around them. Except Finn and Rachel. Since he went up to her room, they hadn't talk. When they were all together, usually Finn would come up with some excuse and leave.

However, that day, they were all having dinner, hanging out and Rachel decided to break the silence with Finn.

"Finn, I thought we had decided to try and be friends. Why don't you talk to me?"

"I talk to you. It's just that I don't have a subject."

"Oh please! Don't give me that crap!" she frowned "I know you're avoiding me since our talk the other day. I just want to know why." Rachel demanded and he laughed sarcastically.

"You may think the world turns around you, but I have problems of my own."

"So you're still going to sing with me after this dinner, right?"

"Yes," he sighed, impatient "I told you I would."

"Okay, I was just checking."

The time passed by quickly and before they realized it, they were at the karaoke bar. Rachel approached Finn.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. Are you?" she nodded silently "Tell me again, how the karaoke dude got your number?"

"I have no idea. He just called me and a few minutes later you were at my room's door."

Suddenly, the male voice came from the speakers.

"Good night, everybody! Are you ready for the next step in our karaoke contest?" the crowd shouted a yes and the man continued "Great! So, I'm gonna call the first couple that had been picked up in the first eliminatory. And they are Jack and Lisa Roberts, the newly-weds, who just got married yesterday! Give them an applause." as the crowd cheered and clapped Finn and Rachel stared at each other, uncomfortable. "Today's going to be a little different. You're going solo! The songs are still random" the man paused "Jack is gonna sing _All of the words_ by Kutless and…" he paused again "Lisa will sing _Speechless_ by The Veronicas. Good luck! The stage is yours!"

They watched Jack go first and do a pretty good cover of the song and Lisa's voice surprised them. She was really good. As always, Rachel scowled, over-confidant.

"We're totally gonna win this thing, Finn! We're trained." he remembered high-school-Rachel and smiled sweetly.

"Now, the next couple is Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson." Puck started to yell in support and the others followed "Rachel is going to sing Leona Lewis' _My hands_ and Finn here…" quick pause "will sing Train's _Brick by Brick_. So, good luck and feel free to sing!"

Rachel went up the stage as the first chords floated through the bar.

_I wake in the morning, tired of sleeping_

_Get in the shower and make my bed alone_

_I put on my makeup, talk into the mirror_

_Ready for a new day, without you_

_And I walk steady on my feet_

_I talk, my voice obeys me_

_I go out at night, sleep without the lights_

_And I do all of the things I have to_

_Keeping you on my mind_

_But when I think I'll be alright_

_I am always wrong 'cause_

_My hands, don't wanna start again_

_My hands, no they don't understand_

_My hands, they just shake, try to break whatever piece I may find_

_My hands, they only agree to hold your hands_

_And they don't wanna be without your hands_

_And they will not let me go_

_No, they will not let me go_

_I talk about you now, and I do without crying_

_I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone_

_And I don't see you everywhere and I can say your name easily_

_I laugh a bit louder without you_

_And I see different shade now_

_I'm almost never afraid now_

_But when I think I'll be ok_

_I am always wrong 'cause_

When she reached the chorus for the second time, the lyrics started to sink in. She could actually see some of her relationship with Finn there. She was giving her best into the song and the way to make it better was locking eyes with him. So, she did.

_My hands, don't wanna start again_

_My hands, no they don't understand_

_My hands, they just shake, try to break whatever piece I may find_

_My hands, they only agree to hold your hands_

_And they don't wanna be without your hands_

_And they will not let me go_

_No, they will not let me go_

_Sometimes I wait, I see them reaching out for you_

_Quietly break, whatever shields I spent so long building up_

_I cannot fake, 'cause when they cry I'm almost broken_

_They miss holding my baby_

She realized she could pretend she was good without him, as long as she wanted, but it was all fake.

_My hands_

_No, they don't understand_

_They just shake it, try to break whatever piece I may find_

_My hands, your hands_

_They don't wanna be without_

_And they will not let me go_

_No, they will not let me go_

Her song ended and everyone cheered her. She missed that, but what she missed the most was Finn's eyes on her, which she had, so everything was fine.

When she passed close to Finn, she whispered, nervously "Good luck! I'll be cheering you until the song ends."

Without a word and without even thinking he leaned down and pecked her lips, softly.

"Thanks, Rach. You were wonderful up there." he muttered, smiling to her confused face.

He climbed up the stage as the song began.

_The dust has finally settled down_

_The sun is shining on these pieces that are scattered all around_

_This house was everything we knew_

_It's where we kept our love and every single memory of me and you_

_Every letter, every note_

_Every dress you never wore under your coat thrown away_

Oh yeah, he could think about those dresses of Rachel tossed on the floor.

_Brick by brick we can build it from the floor_

_If we hold onto each other we'll be better than before_

_And brick by brick we'll get back to yesterday_

_When I made your body shiver and when you took my breath away_

_You took my breath away_

He already knew this song and as soon as he heard he was going to sing that, he knew it was perfect. Then, he got carried away, when he heard Rachel sing and couldn't resist kissing her. Now, he was singing and the song and, even what he had done, all made sense.

_The sky has made it back to blue_

_Everything that's left is telling us the worst of it is through_

_Home has never felt so right, there's nothing in the way_

_There's nothing in between us, knowing where we're going his inside_

_Every letter that I wrote_

_Every dress you never wore under your coat thrown away_

_Brick by brick we can build it from the floor_

_If we hold onto each other we'll be better than before_

_And brick by brick we'll get back to yesterday_

_When I made your body shiver and when you took my breath away_

_All the pictures that we've taken and the songs that we have played_

_They have all kept track and followed back the love that we have made_

_Now they're spread out on the surface where we can try to congregate_

_It's not too late to believe that we can get it all again_

His eyes never left hers and all he could think about was to take her back to the hotel and never leave again.

_Brick by brick we can build it from the floor_

_If we hold onto each other we'll be better than before_

_And brick by brick we'll get back to yesterday_

_When I made your body shiver and when you took my breath away_

_You took my breath away_

_Brick by brick we'll get back to yesterday_

_When I made your body shiver and when you took my breath away_

_You took my breath away_

He finished the song and went down to meet Rachel. While he was on stage she could only think about kissing him senseless, so when he reached her, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Everybody stared at them, specially their friends. They were astonished. Puck started to cheer and the others followed once again.

"It was about time!" he shouted.

Rachel just looked shyly at Finn who was grinning happily at her. He then searched for her hand and took her out of the bar. From the corner of his eye, he could swear he saw Puck kissing Quinn.

Once they were outside, Rachel started to talk.

"I think you were great up there."

"Rach…" he interrupted "I thank you for the compliment but I brought you outside, because…" he paused, she waited "Don't you want to talk about what just happened?"

"Of course." she stared down at her hands "Actually, while you were singing, I was thinking about something…"

"What, Rachel?"

"I thought about the things the reverend said to us." she paused and looked up at him, meeting his eyes "Maybe we should give our relationship another try." she said the words very cautiously and as soon as they came out of her mouth, she almost regretted it. His eyes grew very wide, like she had never seen it before on him. "It's just, what happened between us was a long time ago and now we have grown. We're more mature. I mean, we obviously still care about each other very much and I totally agree it's way too early to get married…"

"Rachel," he cut her off "just shut up."

He leaned down and their lips collided. The familiarity of that simple action caused butterflies in their stomachs. He buried his fingers into her hair and her hands rested on his shoulders. When they parted for air they stared into each other's eyes, like no one else mattered. It was just them. Finn and Rachel. Rachel and Finn.

* * *

_So, was the chapter really awful or kind of good?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	15. Chapter 14: Giving it a try is not that

_Hello, everyone! First of all, thanks for the awesome reviews! Second of all, wasn't the last week's episode amazing? I thought that wedding was the sweetest thing ever!_

_Well, with nothing more to say, let's move onto the chapter, shall we? :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, Glee still wasn't mine..._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Giving it a try is not that hard**

As they lied down on her bed, they felt awkward, nervous and anxious. Rachel was straddling Finn, both dressed. She leaned down to kiss him, her heart beating fast and loud, fight next to his.

After they had talked outside the bar, they decided to leave and head back to the hotel. They hadn't said a word to each other all the way and now Finn was underneath her and the situation was nothing but uncomfortable. It wasn't like it was their first time, but it certainly felt like it.

He felt her tense up.

"Rachel…" he muttered "this is weird. We should talk first."

She looked at him, confused, giving him space to sit.

"What is weird, Finn?"

"We are!" he put his hands on her waist "This looks like our first time, back in high school. And we have no reason to feel nervous, you know?" she lowered her eyes to her lap "It's not just you. I am nervous too."

"I think it's all the concept of being married that makes us feel like this."

"Maybe. Or maybe it's just us, afraid of ruining something. I know I am."

Rachel stared shyly at him. He had hit the point.

"I am too. I am afraid of ruining this we have."

"I don't think you have to be. _We_ don't have to be." He cupped her face and lifted her chin a bit so they could look into each other's eyes "I love you, Rach. I never stopped loving you, I realize it now. Nothing can break us now. We have nothing to be afraid of."

With that being said, he pulled her into a sweet kiss. She kissed him back and they felt all the anxiety run out of their bodies. Finn ran his tongue over her lower lip, begging for entrance that she granted. They kept kissing like that for some time.

Finn reached for her blue cardigan's buttons and started to unbutton them. After disposing of it, he searched for the hem of her tank top, pulling it over her head and tossing it into the floor. This time, he took his time looking at her. Rachel mimicked his moves and took off his t-shirt. They stared at each other in awe.

He shifted a bit, so they could undress the rest of their clothes easily. Rachel quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled them off, noticing how hard he already was, even with his boxers still on. Then, she reached for her own plaid skirt's zipper and undressed herself, exposing her lacy lingerie.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him again, kissing her neck, her jaw, her face, her eyes, her nose and finally her lips. This time, they were going to take it slowly and make love. Finn unclasped her bra and cupped her breasts, moving his mouth to one of them and playing with the other with his fingers. Every time he sucked on her hard nipple, she would moan his name and made these awesome and sexy sounds.

Suddenly, Rachel grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. He helped her getting rid of them and then she took all his length in her tiny hand, stroking him gently. Finn moaned and returned to his task.

As he ran his hands down her sides in direction of her panties, his lips met hers again. He lied her down on her back and then left her lips to meet her neck. He continued to trace a path of kisses down her body, until he reached her belly button. Once there, he kissed around it before keeping the way down, depositing one kiss on each of her inner thighs.

Rachel moved a hand to his hair and let out a breathy moan. She felt one of his hands in her core, while he traced kisses back up, stopping when he reached her breasts again. He flicked his tongue around one of her nipples at the same time he put a finger inside her. She gasped in pleasure when his thumb rubbed her little bundle of nerves. She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled hard. However, he kept sucking on her nipples and pulling his finger in and out of her.

"Finn, please…" she mumbled. He added another finger and quickened the pace until her walls clenched around his fingers. He watched her as she came, her swollen red lips forming a small "o" and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

As she was coming down from her post climax high, he kissed her lips and soon she gave his tongue permission to battle with hers. With a quick move, she was straddling him again, without breaking the kiss.

Pulling away just a bit, she saw all his length ready for her. And she was ready for him too. Finn helped her lifting her body slightly up, so his tip was grazing her center. He had his hands on her waist and was already trembling with anticipation.

Without a warning, Rachel lowered herself, feeling him filling her. Once again she felt whole, complete. She felt happy and blissful.

His hands were still on her waist and he was helping her moves. They found a pace and kept with it. Occasionally, he would caress her breasts and she would trail her fingers through his chest.

With a sudden movement, Finn changed their positions and was on top of her. He kissed her passionately as their thrusts met halfway, at a perfect timing. Rachel could feel he was close to lose it. And to be honest, so was she.

"Oh God, Rachel. You're so beautiful." He whispered on her ear.

"I love you too, Finn." She blurted out, breathlessly "I love you too."

This was all it took for Finn to go over the edge and his thrusts became erratic. He put a finger between them to rub her clit. Her walls started to clamp around him and he came, meeting her in that such pleasure, while they both screamed each other's names.

After a few moments he rolled off of her and she laid her head on his chest. She could still hear his heart beat frantically, matching her own.

"This was amazing…" she mumbled, dozing off, her eyes already closed.

"Yeah… I love you, Rachel. I meant it earlier and I mean it now."

"I know."

He closed his eyes as well and within minutes they were both fast asleep.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Finn was pretty sure he was dreaming. There was no way he could be _again_, in a matter of few days, in Rachel's bed, naked. _Especially_ naked.

Well, something was wrong with this dream. If it was a dream, where was Rachel? Then he heard her voice and realized he wasn't dreaming.

She was pacing back and forth in the room, dressed with only his t-shirt, which almost reached her knees, speaking to her phone. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he also couldn't help it.

"… to cancel the whole thing…" she waited for an answer, changing her features from worried to sad "Oh… it's just that I don't need them anymore" another pause "Okay then, I'll do it. Thank you very much. Goodbye."

She looked really worried and he couldn't help but feel the same for her.

"Hey, beautiful!" he greeted, startling her.

"Hey, stranger!" she replied, approaching him "I didn't know you were awake already."

"I wasn't." he pulled her for a hug "I woke up just moments ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It wasn't you. See, I was having this awesome dream where I was holding you tightly and suddenly I didn't feel you anymore. Then I woke up." he gave her his trademark half-grin and she chuckled "But tell me, what's worrying you?"

"It's nothing Finn. Don't you worry about it." she answered as she sat near him. He looked at her, disbelieving what she was saying.

"If you say so."

She stared at him and then kissed his lips softly.

"It's just… we're really doing this, aren't we?" he seemed confused "The give a shot to our relationship and being married thing… we're doing it, right?"

"Of course, Rach! I've never been this happy. I love being with you." she beamed at him "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she mumbled into his lips.

Then, Rachel headed to her dresser and picked some clothes.

"Hmm, babe?" Finn called.

"Yes, Finn."

"I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat up here?"

She giggled.

"No, but come join me in the shower."

"I'm not complaining," he replied, confused "but how will that make me less hungry?"

She giggled again.

"It won't. however, the sooner we take this shower, the sooner we will be downstairs eating something."

Rachel disappeared into the bathroom and he followed her.

"Hey, Rach? I don't have any clean clothes up here."

"Well, I think you can bring some later today." she said with a smile.

To his ears that was the most amazing thing he had heard that morning. Well, that and Rachel telling him she loves him. That will be top 1 forever and always.

* * *

_So, did you like it? Was it totally awful? Or kind of... meh?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	16. Chapter 15: Vegas is awesome!

_Hello everyone!_

_Is it weird that I feel numb for the Finchel break-up? I didn't feel like this since the 100th Bones episode..._

_So here's another chapter. This one is kind of a filler of the story but I hope you enjoy it!_

_( Rachel singing, _**Finn singing**_, **Both singing**)  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I did I wouldn't break Finchel up tilke that..._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Vegas is awesome!**

That morning, Quinn was with Puck, Mercedes and Kurt having their breakfast, when her phone rang. The call went for about two minutes and then she spoke to the others.

"Karaoke dude wants Rachel and Finn the night after tomorrow at the bar again."

"Shouldn't he be calling her instead of you?" asked Mercedes.

"I think he should, but he knows us better." the others moved their heads in agreement.

"You can say it to her right now. She's coming in hand-to-hand with Finn." Kurt said, smiling "Aw… they look so cute together!"

"Told you so." said both Quinn and Puck.

**-X-X-X-X-**

The next two days were spent in Rachel's room. Not everyone, of course. Just she and Finn. He moved some of his clothes to her room and they left only to have meals with their friends. The remaining time, they used it on bed. Like Finn liked to mentally call it, it was The Sex-a-thon.

One afternoon, Rachel popped her head out of the sheets.

"I'm bored."

"Don't you have fun with me?" Finn asked, unsure.

"Don't be silly." she replied "It's just I spend my days closed in a room when I could be getting to know the city. All I can recognize from here is the Bellagio Fountain, the hotel, the restaurant and the karaoke bar! Nothing else! It makes me depressed. I didn't even go to a casino."

"Do you want to go to a casino?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I want! I'd like to try new things! Drugs not included…"

Finn chuckled.

"Okay." he said, thoughtfully "Okay, get dressed." she looked at him, with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"What?"

"Get dressed. Your wishes are an order to me. I'm gonna take you to a casino." then he gave her his half-grin and she couldn't resist but kiss him.

**-X-X-X-X-**

The casino was as mighty as Rachel thought it would be. Finn was also very surprised, but what really made his day was the bright smile on Rachel's face. She looked like a kid with a new toy, or in her case, like she had won her first Tony.

They went to the slot machines and each one wasted a chip. Of course they won nothing, but they had fun anyway.

When they passed close to a table, they stopped to watch people playing craps. The employee asked them if they wanted to play. Finn eyed Rachel.

"Do you want to try?" he asked and she gave him a smile.

"Sure! Let's roll some dice!"

He chuckled and took the pair of dice between his hands. The table attendant asked them on what they were betting. Without even looking at each other, they answered at the same time.

"Seven" because it was really their number.

Finn turned to Rachel.

"Rach, blow me." he asked.

"Finn!" she whined embarrassed, blushing furiously "That's not appropriate to ask right now!" he chuckled lightly.

"You misunderstood me. I meant blow my hands. You know, for good luck!" she blushed even more and did as he had asked. He shook the dice and released them on the table. One die had four spots faced up and the other had three.

Rachel jumped, ecstatic, into his arms, just like that time at the bowling alley when she scored her first strike.

They received the chips they had won and went to trade them for real money and leave. They still had to meet their friends for dinner and after that it was karaoke time.

**-X-X-X-X-**

They entered the bar with their friends and sooner after that the Mike-Man, as they liked to call him and whose real name was Ben, started the semi-final of the karaoke contest. There were only four couples left and they would be the third couple to perform. This time, they would have to sing three songs. They would have to perform two solos and a duet. The Mike-Man was abusing his luck in Finn's opinion. When it came to Rachel, she was in heaven. Plus, this time they were they were the ones picking up the songs.

When they time was up, Rachel sang first and she chose the song _Coming Out Strong_ by Ana Johnsson. She climbed up the stage as the first guitar strums filled the air.

_It's strange how everything changed_

_Through your eyes the colors were fading_

_You've tried, you can't see the world the same_

_It's cold falling down like a shadow on the ground_

_Follow me and I'll take you somewhere lighter than you've been_

_Come with me I won't let you fall apart, not again_

_And it's been so long, just barely holding on_

_We're coming out strong_

Her eyes never left Finn's and she really believed what she was singing. They were coming out stronger than ever.

_Hey, you're smiling again_

_Leave the scars, the future is waiting_

_You've tried, but you can't escape yourself_

_It's cold coming down like a shadow in the crowd_

_Follow me and I'll take you somewhere lighter than you've been_

_Come with me I won't let you fall apart, not again_

_And it's been so long, just barely holding on_

_We're coming out strong_

_We're coming out strong_

_Don't you let yourself down?_

_Just threw all that old shit out_

_It's the rest of your life_

_And it's starting now_

They were really forgetting the past and leaving the scars behind. Their future together was all that mattered.

_Follow me and I'll take you some place lighter than you've been_

_Come with me, I won't let you fall apart, no, never again_

_And it's been so long, just barely holding on_

_Follow me and I'll take you somewhere lighter than you've been_

_Come with me, I won't let you fall apart, never again_

_And it's been so long, just barely holding on_

_We're coming out strong_

When she came down the stage, she went over to Finn and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That was so sexy, babe!" he said "You even cursed in the song and it was awesome!"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you took from the song? You must know I spent yesterday's evening considering a lot of amazing songs that I could sing today that meant something to us."

"And you chose wisely!" he interrupted "I'm not that dumb, you know? I got the meaning of the song. Never look to the past, focus on our future and coming stronger as a couple. That was it, right?"

"Yes, Finn!" she beamed at him "And I never thought you were dumb. Now go, it's your time to shine."

When the song started to play, Rachel knew right away what song it was. And she just wanted to climb up the stage again and kiss Finn full on the mouth. The song was Train's _If It's Love_. She knew because it was one of Finn's favorite albums and it was playing almost constantly on her bedroom, since he moved there.

In that moment of his life, he never thought there would be such a perfect song to describe their relationship, as that one. Then he started to sing.

_While everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it_

_I'm not in it to win it, and there's a thousand ways you can skin it_

_My feet have been on the floor, flat like an idle singer_

_Remember winger, I digress, I confess you are the best thing of my life_

_But I'm afraid when I hear stories about husband and wife_

_There's no happy endings, no Henry Lee_

_But you are the greatest thing about me_

She sure was the best thing in his life and he was planning for her to be that for a long time. Like, forever long. And he sure was afraid of the entire marriage stuff, but they were so perfect for each other, there was nothing to fear about.

_If it's love, we decide that it's forever_

_No one else could do it better_

_If it's love, and we're two birds of a feather_

_Then the rest is just whatever_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_

_And you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them, two birds of a feather_

_That flock together_

_Love, love, got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love, that's enough for me_

And it totally was enough for him, to be in love with her and have her in love with him. So he tried to pour his heart and soul into the song.

_Took a loan on a house I own, can't be a queen be without a bee throne_

_I wanna buy you everything except cologne, 'cause it's poison_

_We can travel to Spain where the rain falls, mainly on the plain side and sing_

'_Cause it is, we can laugh, we can sing, have ten kids and give them everything._

_Hold your cell phones up in the air and just be glad we made it here alive_

_On a spinning ball in the middle of space_

_I love from your toes to your face._

It was so true! He loved every bit of skin, hair… everything of her.

_If it's love, we decide that it's forever_

_No one else could do it better_

_If it's love, and we're two birds of a feather_

_Then the rest is just whatever_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_

_And you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them, two birds of a feather_

_That flock together_

_Love, love, got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love, that's enough for me_

The song was nearly approaching its end, and he was trying even harder to commit fully to it, so Rachel could see how much she meant to him.

_You can move in, I won't ask where you've been_

'_Cause everybody has a past_

_When we're older, we'll do it all over again_

_When everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it_

_I'm not in it to win it, I'm in it for you_

_If it's love, we are two birds of a feather_

_Then the rest is just whatever_

_Then the rest is just whatever_

_If it's love, and we decide that it's forever_

_No one else can do it better_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_

_And you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them, two birds of a feather_

_That flock together_

_Love, love, got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love, got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love, that's enough for me_

When the song reached its finale, Finn was breathless and the Mike-Man spoke through the speakers.

"Okay! Give it up for them! So, no Rachel and Finn will present us with their duet. And it will be Leona Lewis and One Republic's_ Lost Then Found_. Give them applause!"

Rachel went joining him on stage and held his hand. The song was perfect for them. Before they were lost and now they had found each other again.

Her part came first.

_I'm staring at tears on the pages_

_Of letters that I never could've write_

_Now I know love isn't painless_

_But it's worth the risk, it's worth the fight_

_Playing it over and over_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Baby we were wrong, but we could be right_

**Why do we say things we can't take back**

**Why do we miss what we never had**

**Both of us fell to the ground**

_**The love was so lost, it couldn't be found**_

_Why do we tend to forget who's to blame_

_I'm tired of crying at the sound of your name_

_Why don't we turn this around_

_**Love ain't the enemy, don't you wanna be lost then found**_

_**Lost then found, lost then found**_

_**Love ain't the enemy, we could be lost then found**_

They never left each other's hand while singing and barely kept their eyes off each other. They absolutely had chosen the perfect song. Sure it talked about heartbreak but they gone through that, so it just made it even more perfect.

Then came Finn's part.

**Empty glasses on tables, echoes fill these rooms**

**The memories go where we go**

**They're like the suitcase that you never lose**

**For good Lord's eyes upon me**

**I swear to make things right**

**Whatever we lost, I know we can find**

**Why do we say things we can't take back**

**Why do we miss what we never had**

**Both of us fell to the ground**

_**The love was so lost, it couldn't be found**_

_Why do we tend to forget who's to blame_

_I'm tired of crying at the sound of your name_

_Why don't we turn this around_

_**Love ain't the enemy, don't you wanna be lost then found**_

_No words can come without_

_Can't stop the rain, I wish you could take it back_

_But it's too late, it's too late._

**Why do we say things we can't take back**

**Why do we miss what we never had**

**Both of us fell to the ground**

_**The love was so lost, it couldn't be found**_

_Why do we tend to forget who's to blame_

_I'm tired of crying at the sound of your name_

_Why don't we turn this around_

_**Love ain't the enemy, don't you wanna be lost then found**_

_**Lost then found, lost then found**_

_**Love ain't the enemy, we could be lost then found**_

_No words can come without_

_Can't stop the rain, (_**Lost then found**_)_

_I wish you could take it back (_**Lost then found**_)_

_But it's too late, it's too late._

_**We could be lost then found**_

Everybody cheered and applauded on their performance.

The song had really gotten into them and all they wanted to do was go back to her bedroom and cuddle up for the rest of the night.

* * *

_I know this chapter wasn't the best..._

_Still, hate it or love it?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	17. Chapter 16: All I want is for you to sto

_Hi there my fellow fanfiction friends! :)_

_First of all thanks for the reviews! You're amazing! :)_

_Now let me warn you that in this chapter Finn is a jerk with capital J. We all know what he is capable to do and say, so this chapter is an example of that. You've been warned!_

_Also I finished this story yesterday and it will going to have another two chapters plus epilogue.  
_

_Now, onto the story! Hope you enjoy!  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I would like to! Wanna give me the glee cast for Christmas? :)_

* * *

**Chapter 16: All I want is for you to stop me**

The next morning, Rachel woke up to find herself lying alone in the huge bed. She had no idea where Finn could be, but she already missed him.

She was about to get up, when Finn appeared with a tray on his hands, which had a cup of hot coffee, like he knew she would like, a bagel and a white daisy.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he greeted, leaning for a kiss.

"Good morning, handsome!" her smile took almost all of her face "What do you have there?"

"It's your breakfast. I hope you like it. And about the flower, I wanted it to be something more beautiful, but that was all they had."

"The daisy is perfect, Finn, thank you." she smiled, took the daisy on her hand and put it behind her ear, adorning her dark, silky hair.

Finn couldn't resist touching it and then pulled her for another tender kiss.

"Rach…" he mumbled into her lips "I have to go out for a little while. Puck is waiting for me. But I'll be back to get you for lunch, okay?"

"Do you really have to go?" she pouted and made puppy eyes. He kissed her bottom lip.

"I'll be back within a blink of an eye, I promise." He assured her "You know I'd rather be with you, but I came here with them for spring break and I barely lay my eyes on them. I don't even sleep in the same room as them anymore."

"I understand. I was just messing with you." she winked at him "Oh and I think Artie loves the idea of you and Puck not sleeping in your room, because he and Tina don't leave the place!"

"Wait… where does Puck sleep?"

Rachel giggled.

"Can't you really tell?" Finn shook his head "Sweetie, I think in the beginning he was sleeping in what was Tina's room, but now I think he sleeps with Quinn."

Rachel giggled again at her boyfriend's, no… scratch that, at her husband's surprised face. Her husband. It felt so right that she couldn't help but to fell her eyes tearing up from happiness. Before Finn could notice it, she rushed him to go away.

"Go, go, go! Puck is waiting for you. It's rude to make someone wait for so long."

"Okay." he laid a kiss on her forehead "I'll tell you the news about him and Quinn later."

"I'll be waiting!" they smiled at each other.

When Finn finally went away, all she could think about was that she was the luckiest girl alive.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Puck was already waiting for him, by Quinn's room door, which was in front of Rachel's.

"Finally, dude! I thought I had to pull you out of there by your ears."

"Shut up, Puckerman! Like you're waiting for that long. I'm pretty sure you just got here too."

Puck smirked.

"Maybe. You'll never know!" they chuckled "Come on, let's go. Artie is waiting."

They reached the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Finn

"I heard about this place with this really hot bar maids."

"Dude! Aren't you kind of dating Quinn? And there's no way I'm going to a strip club with you. Or anyone, for what matters. I don't like that shit and I don't need to be in bad terms with Rachel."

"She would never know. But we're not going to a club of that kind. Though, I would appreciate it. Think about it when you want to throw me a surprise party, okay?"

Finn laughed as they got to their old room. Artie was already there and they greeted him.

"Tell me, man, what are we gonna do?" insisted Finn.

"I think we should go to a casino, win some money and buy something pretty for the ladies. What do you say?"

Artie turned to Finn.

"Who is this and what have you done to Puck?" both the guys burst out laughing "He's so whipped!"

"Totally!" agreed Finn.

Puck frowned.

"The hell I am! And you're the ones to talk! I just want to be nice to her, considering her past." the others gave him questioning looks "She dated St. Dickhead too and he wasn't nice to her. I just don't want her to compare me to that prick."

Finn nodded, with his fists clenched as he remembered that Jesse kid.

"It's okay to be in love, Puck." Artie teased him and received a punch on the side in return.

"You guys are such sissies…" Puck said, annoyed "Let's go."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rachel was reading on her bed, unable to concentrate. All she could think about was Finn. She loved this married life with him. Well, it was more like a honeymoon and she was, definitely, loving it.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

_Must be Finn, picking me up for lunch_, she thought, opening the door. It wasn't him. Instead, it was a hotel's employee with a big envelope on his hands.

"This came in for you right now, Miss Berry. They said it was urgent. Other way, I wouldn't be bothering you."

"It's okay" she replied, giving him a tip. The boy went away and she opened the envelope, without even reading who the sender was.

Her heart almost stopped when she saw what was inside. The divorce papers. She had totally forgotten about them.

She sat at the end of the bed with the papers in her hand. She realized she was shaking. Then, she assured herself there was absolutely no problem, because she didn't need to sign the papers.

In that moment, her phone rang. She left the papers scattered on the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Berry, you have to come down here, immediately!" hearing Noah, she felt her heart drop. Did anything happen to Finn?

"What happened? Is Finn alright?"

"Yes, but he's beating the crap out of this guy's face and I can't stop him. You've always managed to calm him down, so get that hot body of yours down here. We're outside the hotel."

She was already out of her room when the call ended and she rushed to the stairs. She had no time to wait for the elevator.

When she got outside the hotel, she was breathless. She saw Finn being held by Noah and Artie pushing the other guy away from Finn. She got surprised when she saw the other guy was Tom, her ex-boyfriend.

"Tom…" her voice faltered "what are you doing here?"

"I came to fix things with you…"

"I'll kill him!" Finn shouted "Shut your fucking mouth!"

Rachel remembered why she was there and headed to Finn, resting her hands on his chest, while Puck was still holding his arms behind his back.

"Finn, are you okay?"

He relaxed a bit and struggled with Puck for him to lose his grip on him.

"Leave me, man! I'm okay now…"

"You sure?" Puck asked.

"Yeah… I won't hurt her." he looked into her eyes "I'm fine, now that you're here."

"What in the world possessed you to start beating up people like this?"

"That guy was looking for you, saying he was your boyfriend. I just lost it, Rach! I thought he was some stalker or something like that."

"Rach, honey…" Tom started, being interrupted by Rachel.

"Don't you ever call me that." she glared at him "And I thought I had made it clear for you, three months ago, that I don't want anything to do with you."

"But… I came all the way over here for you…" he said, however his words fell on the floor, because Rachel was already going away, holding hands with Finn.

Puck waited until they weren't in ear-range.

"Sorry, dude. But if you come near her again, I won't stop him."

"Yeah. That." said Artie.

Then, both the boys went inside the hotel, heading to what was now Artie's room. They would take the chance to hang out a bit more, since Tina was shopping with Mercedes and Kurt.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn were already entering her room. She was lecturing him.

"Didn't I already tell you that violence leads nowhere? Why didn't you call me first?"

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else when that moron came all full of himself, claiming you as his." she sighed "Did you really date him?"

She looked into his cinnamon eyes.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago and I broke up with him for a reason."

"Why? Did he hurt you?"

"No. He just… he wasn't you."

Finn beamed at her and leaned for a kiss. After they broke apart, Rachel headed to the bathroom.

"I have to find something to make that awful bruise in your face look better"

"Okay" he nodded and went to the bed.

When she came back from the bathroom, he was holding some papers_. Oh crap!_, she thought, stopping in her tracks. He looked at her with a confused and hurt expression.

"What is this?"

"It's nothing, Finn. I forgot to tell you. And I tried to contact my lawyer and demote him from sending the papers, but he had already mailed them."

"Is it so hard to be married at me? I thought we were trying! At least,_ I_ was trying!"

"Finn, please… Remember that morning that I was talking on the phone when you woke up? I was talking to my lawyer. I didn't want the papers anymore."

"That's bullshit, Rachel!" he yelled, angrily "Is that why Mr. Broadway is here, right?"

"What? Tom is not on Broadway and his presence here is merely due to horrible timing!"

"Horrible timing…" he sneered "Why do I keep being such an idiot?"

"You're not an id…"

"Stop it! I am an idiot, because I believed in you. I'm just as dumb as I always was."

"Why don't you believe me, Finn? I love you! I always have! I'm the one who shouldn't trust you, not the opposite!"

"You always have to bring that up, don't you?"

She didn't answer, she only looked at him, broken, her eyes filled with tears. When she saw him pick a pen and start signing where the little "Mr. Hudson" markers were, she couldn't keep a tear from rolling down her face.

"There," he said with no emotion "I signed the fucking papers. Are you happy now?"

Rachel glared at him, still crying. She raised her voice. If they were going to have this fight, it was going to be in her diva way.

"I take it back! You _are_ an idiot!" she paused, trying to composure, unsuccessfully "You really don't get it, Finn, do you? It was never my intention to sign the damn papers. And I never thought you would do it. But I shouldn't be surprised now, should I? It's your m. o., the way you work things out, right? No matter how many promises you make, you always break them. First the one why we broke up in the first place, now this marriage thing." He looked at her, confused "I remember, Finn. Your vows, I remember them. '_I promise to stand by you, no matter what. I promise to protect you. I promise to cherish you. I promise to never hurt you anymore. I promise to love you forever. As long as my heart beats, it beats for you_'. Guess what? You failed miserably at all of them! So many promises and you broke them all with so few words."

Finn stood there, his mouth hanging open. He also remembered his vows. He saw Rachel moving but his brain didn't process what she was doing.

"This, between us, ends always the same way." she said, her voice cracking, while she signed the divorce papers "You mess up, I go away and you just stand there and let me go." she looked up at him, right into his eyes "All I ever wanted was for you to stop me."

He was still a little lost and his hands and voice didn't do what his brain told them to.

"The papers are signed in the proper spaces. Do with them whatever you want. I don't care anymore." Then she reached for her pocket and took the two golden bands, leaving them over the papers "With this too."

She turned her back at him and headed to the door, slamming it behind her.

Once again, he watched her go without stopping her.

* * *

_I told you he was a jerk..._

_Still, hate it or love it?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	18. Chapter 17: Extreme revelations require

_Hello everyone!_

_First of all, thanks for your kind reviews! I still think I don't deserve them! :)_

_Second, I just watched this week's episode and let me just tell you: BOO for Ryan Murphy, BOO for the writers, BOO for Finn, YAY for Beiste (she saved the episode for me) and HALF-YAY for Sue. I'm really pissed at the writers..._

_Anyway, there will only be another chapter after this one and an epilogue, so this is getting to an end. I have no ideas for a new story, so if you have any, just let me know! ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, I wouldn't make Finn such a jerk._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Extreme revelations require extreme measures**

When Quinn heard frantic knocks at her door followed by hysterical sobs, she knew she would have to deal with Rachel Berry's depression, à la drama queen.

She opened the door and Rachel rushed inside, crying like doomsday had already happened.

"Rachel, sweetie, what's wrong?" her intention was to calm Rachel down, but it made the crying worse "it's okay. Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

Quinn held her, trying to give her comfort. After a few minutes, Rachel finally was able to say something, between sobs.

"It was… it was Finn."

"What was it, this time? I thought everything was fine. You looked like you were so happy."

"He s-signed the papers!" Rachel whined.

"What papers? What are you talking about?

"I…" Rachel sniffled "I have to tell you something first."

"Go ahead!" encouraged Quinn.

"That first karaoke night… Finn and I hooked up."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know! Did you really think I had fallen into that lame excuse you made up?"

"Wait… there's more. That night…" she paused "we got hitched."

Quinn's mouth hung open, before she could formulate a sentence.

"Oh my God…" she mumbled "H-how?"

"We were really drunk and it just happened. I didn't remember until next morning when I saw the ring in his finger. Then we went to the chapel or church or whatever, but the reverend said he wouldn't make the annulment. It was the morning we found you and Puck walking together. Then, when I got back to my room, I called my lawyer and asked him to send me the divorce papers as soon as possible. That was before we decided to try to be in a relationship again and as soon as we decided it, I called the lawyer again to announce I didn't need the papers anymore. But he said…" Rachel's voice cracked a little "he said it was too late because he had already sent them to Vegas, the only thing I could do was not sign them. And I was going to do that, I swear! But then, Finn found the damn papers and got all unreasonable and immature and just…" she sniffled again "He just signed them. I was trying to explain the entire situation to him and he signed them anyways."

Quinn heard it all without saying a word. All she wanted to do in the moment was to smack Finn's head. Okay, Rachel had her share of guilt, but why did he had to be so impulsive? Their plan was going on so great! Of course that dumb would ruin everything. It's so guy-ish to ruin things that are meant to be perfect!

"Rachel… you can always not sign them."

"It's too late. I signed them. He wanted that so I gave him, right? It's over." she paused "I left the rings as well. I was with them in my pocket all the time, you know?"

"What are you going to do now, Rachel?"

"I'm going back to New York in the first plane out of here."

"No, please! It's just a few more days and spring break is over."

"I don't care! I can't risk facing him, Quinn. It's just too overwhelming."

"Just… move to another hotel. I'll help you move your things." suggested Quinn "Just, please, _please_, don't go!"

Rachel looked at her friend, her eyes welled up. Then she softly nodded and Quinn smiled.

"Do you think Tina's room is still available?" asked Rachel.

"You'll be staying here?"

"No… but I think he still didn't walk out of my room and I won't go back there now. And also, Noah must be getting here any moment and I don't want to be a hindrance."

"Don't be silly and don't worry about that. I'm going to see if her room is available. Be right back."

Two minutes later, Quinn was back.

"I have good news for you. I was walking out Tina's room when I saw Finn leaving your room, so now is the moment for you to gather your things. Another thing… her room is free if you change your mind."

"Thanks, but that's not an option." Quinn nodded, giving her a sympathetic look "I'm going to pack my things. Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you here again."

As soon as Rachel closed the door behind her, Quinn reached for her phone and dialed a number. The person she was calling picked up at the second ring.

"Hey, babe! S'up?" it was Puck.

"Rachel, Finn, emergency. Gather the others, plan something out and try to put some sense into that head of your friend. Not necessarily in that order. I'll be with Rachel. See you later. Kiss."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Finn was shocked when he saw Quinn glaring at him in the hallway. Then it hit him. _Of course! Rachel must be in her room. Now it's the perfect time for you to go there and apologize, Hudson_, he thought. However he kept moving, his pride and ego way bigger than anything else, including reasonable thoughts.

He had to find Puck. It was time for his friend to take him to those strip clubs he was talking about earlier that morning, and get super wasted.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Puck could have foreseen that things were really bad from the worry he sensed on Quinn's voice. He asked Artie to call Tina for them to be there asap.

There was one thing he couldn't understand, though. What kind of shit had Finn done this time? Yes, 'cause that boy was capable of turning heaven into a disorganized hell. So, he was pretty sure that Finn had messed up something with Berry. But how royally bad had it been?

One thing Puck was sure and would never admit was that he really liked to see Finn and Rachel together. And it was very funny to go all cupid on them. Then, that second time in karaoke, when the thing between them started again, he couldn't help but feel glad and, most of all, proud. He even got brave and kissed Quinn, who, despite her protests, kissed him back. Since that night, they started to date and now he even slept in her room. He was so head over heels with her, he actually thought he was turning into a wuss. Another thing he would never admit.

A knock took him out of his thoughts. He went to the door, thinking it was Tina and the rest of the girls. And Kurt. He was surprised to see a wrecked Finn in front of him. He was, if possible, worse than ever. Even high school. His eyes were red and puffy. He was pretty sure the dude had been crying. Besides, his left eye was black and there was a scratch there too.

"What's up, man? You look like crap!"

"Thanks dude. You really know how to comfort someone." Finn replied, sarcastically. "Hey Artie."

"Hey man." Artie gave him a sympathetic look.

Finn sat in his old bed and before he could say anything, Tina entered the room, followed by Mercedes and Kurt.

"Where's the fire?" asked Mercedes "What happened between the diva and the giant? Oh, he's here…" the girl looked over at Finn and then at Puck "Is it safe to talk about that stuff with him here?"

"On the brief talk I had with Quinn, I think she wants us to let him know."

"To know what? What's going on?" asked Finn, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Guys!" Finn raised his voice "What's going on?"

"You first, dude!" said Puck "Spill it out. What have you done to Berry?"

"Why would you assume it was my fault?" Puck raised his brows at him "Okay, it was. A little bit."

"Just tell us already!" yelled everyone in unison.

Finn went on about how he and Rachel got married, how they tried to annul the wedding, how after that karaoke night they decided to keep married and how he found about the divorce papers.

"She told me she never planned to sign them. But I did it. Then she did it too and stormed out."

Everyone stood in silence.

"Oh my goodness!" Tina finally said.

"I never thought our plan was so effective!" said Mercedes "I mean, hooking up is one thing, but getting hitched is a whole other level."

"What plan?" Finn asked, frustrated "What are you talking about?"

There was a moment of silence, broken by someone knocking at the door.

"Must be Quinn." informed Puck, heading to the door and opening it "Hey baby!"

He gave her a soft peck on the lips. Quinn came in the room and glanced at Finn.

"You're here." she said, coldly, turning to the others "Rachel is already settled in another hotel and we have to plan things wisely or she won't leave her room."

Finn looked at her, defeated. Now, he wouldn't have another chance to make it up to Rachel.

"Please, just tell me what plan you are talking about?" he pleaded.

Quinn took the word.

"There's a reason why you and Rachel ended up singing in that first night of karaoke. That reason is us, your friends. We paid the Mike-Man, or whatever you call him, for him to pick you and Rachel to sing. Also, the song was everything but random. We knew you two had a soft spot for that one. Then, the second karaoke night also happened because of us. We knew you had hooked up, but still weren't together, so we had to make it happen again. So we contacted the guy and he was really helpful."

"So, that karaoke contest doesn't exist?" Finn asked, astonished.

"Of course it exists! The contest is real. We just manipulated it a bit. At least, the first two times were manipulated. The third one, Mike-Man contacted us and not the opposite." answered Kurt.

"So, our relationship was based on lies, _again_?"

"No, you dumbass!" replied Quinn, angrily "Don't you get it? We just gave you two a little push, so you could realize you should be together!"

"Well, that and the fact that if you kept arguing like you were, you'd ruined spring break for everyone." added Mercedes in a whisper.

Finn was dumbfounded by Quinn. He barely knew the girl and she was already beating the crap out of him _with words_! He understood then, why she was friends with Rachel. And he also understood that Quinn was right. He sighed.

"What are we gonna do now?" he asked.

Quinn smirked.

**-X-X-X-X-**

They were all at the karaoke bar and asked to speak with the Mike-Man. The guy came after a minute.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Ben!" greeted Puck.

The guy looked at Finn.

"If you're here for what I think you are, is he supposed to be here as well?" he asked, pointing at Finn.

"Yeah, he knows the whole thing" answered Artie.

"Look," started Mercedes "we're here to ask you one last favor. See, Finn here messed up with the lady and we need him to serenade her, or sing a romantic ballad with her. It's the only way she'll forgive him."

"Actually," started Ben "I already tried to contact the girl. Rachel, isn't it? Because they made it to the final round. She doesn't answer the phone, though. And, let me be honest, I'm not making you favors anymore, it's more like _you're_ making _me_ the favors by keep sending them to sing on my bar."

They smiled at him.

"So, it's a contract, right?" asked Quinn.

"Yes, I expect you in two nights from tonight. Do you have any preference on the song?"

Finn opened his mouth.

"Actually, I'd like one in particular."

* * *

_Love it or hate it?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	19. Chapter 18: I'm still yours

_Hello my dear fanfiction friends, reviewers and followers! (actually, you are all friends! =D)_

_This is the last chapter of my story and I hope you enjoy it! Tomorrow (or the day after), I'll post the epilogue._

_I have no ideas for a new story, but if you have, feel free to share them with me! I'd be more than happy! :)  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Period._

* * *

**Chapter 18: I'm still yours**

Rachel was buried under the sheets on her new bed, feeling pity for herself, when her phone rang.

She didn't want to answer it. She was so tired of everything. She just wanted to die. Not literally, of course. She just wanted something to ease the pain. She wanted to be happy and painless again. She wanted to feel his smell again in the sheets fabric. Just the thought of him made her heart sink and all she wanted was to cry until everything disappeared.

_Just keep that boy out of your mind, Rachel Berry_, she thought, _you can't break down again, because of him._

The phone rang again, four, five, six times. It was starting to get annoying. At the eighth time, she had had enough and answered it, groaning.

"Thank God!" she heard Quinn "If you hadn't picked up this time, I would've sent the police to see if you'd been murdered! Seriously Rachel, I was getting worried."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not depressing, I've been eating and drinking all the normal amounts of food and water. Everything's normal."

"I don't believe in any of that, but, for now, I'll give you the time of day. Only because in about an hour I'm gonna meet you there."

"I don't need a nanny, Quinn!" Rachel replied, frowning.

"I know you don't, but I want to spend time with you."

"No, you don't! You'd rather be with Noah, I know it! You just want to check on me!"

"Okay, have it as you like. You won't keep me from going there."

"Alright, I don't care. You may come." she paused "But that's not why you called, is it?"

"Actually, it isn't. I also tried to call you yesterday and I know I wasn't the only one, was I?"

"Yes, you were." Rachel lied.

"No, I wasn't. I know Ben tried to call you too. But you didn't pick up."

"Save it, Quinn. I'm not going to sing with Finn again." She shivered at the mention of his name.

"Please, Rachel!" begged Quinn from the other side of the line "You never threw a competition away before. Don't start now just because of some boy."

"You can't change my mind."

"Come on, Rachel! It's just a song. What harm can an innocent little song do?"

Rachel snorted.

"Yeah! The first one was also an innocent little song and look how it turned out!"

"What if it's that Lily Allen's song, _Fuck you_?"

Rachel fought the urge to laugh at that.

"It wouldn't change a thing."

She heard Quinn let out a sigh.

"It's your call. I can't make you go, but at least think about it. Tomorrow, it's our last night in Vegas and I'd like to have fun with everyone. You included!" she didn't obtain an answer "Anyway, I'll be in your hotel room within an hour. Be prepared."

"Okay. See you."

"Bye."

The call went off and Rachel shoved herself into the sheets again. She couldn't believe she was thinking that, but right then she despised karaoke bars _and_ singing.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Finn was still sleeping in Rachel's room. The first reason was because Artie and Tina were in his old room, so obviously they didn't want him there. And, frankly, neither did he. However, the main reason was because he could still feel Rachel in the room. She had taken all of her things, she didn't leave anything behind, but the sheets and the pillow still smelled like her and he couldn't get enough of that.

So, he didn't leave the room for the whole day and he wasn't planning to, not even for meals. That was why Puck was beating the door frantically and calling his name.

"Go away, Puckerman!" he groaned.

"You're such a pussy, Finn! Let me in! I wanna talk to you about tomorrow."

The yelling kept for a couple of minutes before Finn decided to open the door.

"Finally! I was this close to knock you door down!"

"What do you want?"

"I told you. I wanna talk to you about tomorrow's plan."

Finn sighed and headed to the bed, sitting.

"Shouldn't you be with Quinn, enjoying your last days in Sin City?"

"Nope. She's at Rachel's. So I decided to come here, talk to you and calm you down."

"How is she? Rachel, I mean."

Puck looked away.

"I dunno, man… She's depressed, I think. But also kind of okay, dealing with it like the Rachel Berry she is. She didn't go to New York yet, so maybe she's not that bad. I really don't know."

"I wish I know where she's staying." he gave Puck a glance "Do you happen to know which hotel she's staying?"

"No way, man! I don't know and if I knew, I wouldn't tell you anyway."

Finn looked incredulous at his friend.

"Why? I'm your bro, dude!"

"Because you would go there and fuck things up, more than they already are! Do you want that?"

Finn narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"I shredded the divorce papers, you know? I turned them into little pieces. But I was too stupid to not go after her. All I want is to get her back."

"You'll have that tomorrow, we hope."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Finn was playing with the hem of his shirt and Puck was examining the room.

"She won't go." Finn mumbled.

"What?"

"She won't go. Tomorrow. To the karaoke bar. I'm pretty sure she won't go."

"Why? She never misses a chance to sing. At least, she didn't, back in high school. And I doubt she does it now."

"This time is different. She knows she'll be singing with me." he paused and then repeated "She won't go."

"Geez! Chill out, _Finnessa_! Why are you suffering from anticipation? You don't know if she's going or not, but _you_ will be there. No one can say you didn't try, understand?"

Finn nodded. After a moment he spoke, looking hopeful at Puck.

"I just wish I could talk to her."

"Nu-uh. Save your breath. I won't tell you where she is."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rachel and Quinn were eating ice cream, half covered by a blanket, in Rachel's bed. They had been talking about everything and nothing, always avoiding the Finn subject.

"God, I really love hazelnut ice cream!" exclaimed Quinn "It's my favorite!"

"I know! That's why I asked for it!"

The girls giggled and then Rachel noticed something shining on Quinn's neck.

"What do we have here?" she asked, pointing at her neck.

"Oh, it's nothing." Quinn blushed and Rachel gave her a skeptical look. Quinn shifted the necklace a bit and Rachel saw the small heart that lay in her collarbone. "I mean, it's a lot!"

Rachel chuckled. She actually missed smiling and hanging out with her best friend.

"Puck gave it to me last night. He said it's like a promise ring, but more fashion and less childish." Rachel smiled "His words, not mine!"

"It's really good to know that Noah is growing up. Thank you, Quinn!"

"For what?"

"For teaching him how to settle down." they smiled at each other "It's really good to see him in love, you know? His eyes have this special spark that I had never seen on him before. And you're responsible for that."

"So you approve that I'm dating him, mom?" mocked Quinn.

"You have my blessing!"

The two girls laughed again. It was really good to have some girl's time.

"You had it too." Quinn said to Rachel's confused face "That spark. You had it too. You never had it when it was Tom and this week was the first time I saw you like this. But now that the spark faded, I miss it already." Rachel's eyes welled up "Come on, sweetie. I don't want you to be sad and cry. All I want is for you to cheer up and go to that karaoke bar tomorrow. I want to see that spark in your eyes again, even if it's just for a few minutes."

A tear rolled down Rachel's face.

"I can't." she said in a weak voice "I'm hurt, Quinn. _So_ hurt! I doubt the spark will return _ever_ again."

Quinn gave her a small smile.

"Can you please just try? For me?" Rachel smiled.

"That was what I asked you, that time in high school, when I found you crying in the bathroom. I asked you to try to smile. For me."

"And I did it, Rachel."

"And you did it." repeated the brunette.

**-X-X-X-X-**

That night, the bar was really crowded. Apparently, everyone went to see the two most talented couples that stepped in Vegas. At least, that was what the slogan for the karaoke night said.

The Mike-Man started talking a few minutes after their arrival. Only Rachel wasn't there.

Finn was losing his hope as the time passed by. Ben went to the speakers and said the other couple would be the first to perform and Finn and Rachel the second. He was positive that Quinn or one of the others went to Ben and asked for them to be the last couple performing.

The other coupe was almost finishing their song, when Rachel appeared, out of breath. She looked at Finn and kept moving towards Quinn.

"What's the song I'm going to sing with him?" she asked.

"I don't know. Today the song is a mystery until you get your feet on that stage."

Rachel furrowed her brows.

"What if I'm not familiar with the song?"

Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know, Rachel! You'll have to figure it out yourself. What I do know, however, is that I'm glad you came."

The girls smiled at each other and hugged.

"I couldn't bail out on you!"

Mike-Man, aka Ben, broke their conversation.

"Okay, the first couple is done. Give them applause!" the crowd cheered "Now, give another applause for Finn and Rachel!" the crowd kept cheering, as they climbed up the stage "You two, pay attention to the song. I won't say its name!"

The song started right away and when Rachel heard the first piano keys soaring around the bar, she almost had a break down. From all the songs in the universe, the chosen one was the most beautiful ballad that she and Finn had sang for glee club, in high school. It was the song that summed up their relationship pretty well and the one that marked the first time he said '_I love you_' to her. That was_ their_ song.

As her mind kept wandering, he started to sing.

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind_

When her part came, she had to take all her strength not to fall apart right there.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

Then their voices met, blending perfectly, like always.

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Just like in high school and not caring about the lyrics, Rachel sang with all her heart.

_Oh boy, you stand by me_

Finn joined her in the most important part of the song. The one they knew to be so true, no matter how much longer they'd live.

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

They look into each other's eyes, while the guitar solo played and then Rachel started the second verse, with Finn joining her right after the first sentence.

_Circus life, under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Through space and time (Through space and time)_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am, lost without you_

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_And I get the joy of rediscovering you_

By that time, Finn had taken Rachel's hand. She entwined her fingers with his. They both knew those last few lines were the most truthful thing they had sang until that moment. They really fell for each other all over again and it was the best feeling in the whole world. However, things weren't always that easy and they needed time to get past the hurt they were feeling.

Finn poured his heart and soul in the line he would expect to be true for the rest of his life.

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

Rachel joined him again.

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

Finn kept with the backup voice while Rachel belted out the last lines of the song

_Faithfully, I'm still yours_

_I'm still yours_

They ended the song together holding hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

_I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

When the song ended, Finn pulled her into a hug. She had tears prickling her eyes.

Everyone was cheering them. They noticed Quinn and Puck holding hands, Mercedes smiling at them, Tina and Artie kissing and Kurt clapping enthusiastically.

_Okay, Hudson, it's time. Man up!_, he thought.

"I'd like to take this moment to do something really special." he said, still holding one of Rachel's hands "Rachel, you know I'm not good with words. I never was. But what I have to say is simple. I know I hurt you, that I was a jerk and that I don't deserve your love, but… will you stay married to me?"

Rachel's shocked expression was beyond explanation. That was something she, absolutely, didn't expect.

Then she stepped back, leaving his hand hang in the air between them.

"I'm sorry, Finn." she muttered "I can't do this right now."

After that she disappeared, running.

Quinn watched the scene incredulously. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Taking a look into the other's faces, she realized that neither could them.

Finn came down the stage, humiliated and broken. Tough, one thing he learned was to not stop fighting for Rachel. And so he would do.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rachel was already at the airport waiting for her plane's call. It was delayed. All she wanted was to get out of there.

Half an hour later, she heard the first call for her flight. She stood up and pulled her suitcase behind her. Suddenly, she heard someone call her name.

That voice… she was hallucinating. She was trying to forget it, but her subconscious didn't let her.

"Rachel, why did you run away from the bar like that?"

"My work there was done."

"We won." he saw her eyes lit up a little "Apparently we had a great chemistry and a better interpretation of a love song than the other couple. My guess is that we had such a great interpretation because, actually, we_ are _in love."

"I'm not in love with you anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go!"

He grabbed her arm.

"Stop it, Rach! Seriously, stop being such a drama queen!"

"I _am not_ a drama queen!" she replied, angry "I just hate clichés!"

He looked at her, in disbelief.

"No, you don't! _Our_ life _is_ a cliché! Okay, in high school I was the jock and you were the loser, but don't always the jocks end up with the misfits in all those sappy teen movies?" Rachel just stared at him, blankly "We were the captains of glee club. You were dramatic enough to leave me and I was dumb enough to let you go. We met after _five years_ apart, Rach, and fell in love gain. We were high school sweethearts. We got hitched. _In Vegas_! If this isn't a life of clichés, I don't know what it is!" he looked into her eyes "You don't hate clichés. You're just afraid. And I'm not that dumb to just let you walk out of my life again."

A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her beautiful features. She was touched by his speech and the truth behind it. She looked at his expectant warm brown eyes and caressed his cheek and jaw. He leaned into the touch of her tiny hand, but she took it away.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I just… I just can't."

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger, it's just to keep you interested! ;)_

_Loved it or hated it?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	20. Epilogue: Five years later

_Hello!_

_So here I am, as promised, with the final chapter of this story!_

_I'd like to thank the academy... Just kidding! :) Thanks to all of you who put my story on alert or favorite, and special thanks to those of you who review, because without your reviews I would probably have quit this story. You make it worth for me! :) I honestly hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
_

_My classes end this week and I hope with the holidays I have time to think of another story, but so far I have no ideas..._

_So... Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee but maybe someone would like to give it to me for Christmas! That would be awesome and the best gift ever! :)_

* * *

**Epilogue: Five years later**

Finally they had unpacked everything and she could finally rest. Quinn was helping her with the moving and they sat together in the small bench Rachel had in the front yard of her new home.

A little after they sat, Tina and Artie appeared with their year and a half daughter.

"Hey Rachel! Where's the hubbie?" Tina asked.

"He's inside."

"Where's _your_ hubbie?" asked Artie, turning to Quinn.

"Puck is inside too. The bastard is probably drinking some beers. Go get them!" Quinn answered and Tina sat by her side.

"You know he's not coming back, either, don't you? They'll probably be drinking for the rest of the afternoon." stated Tina, making them laugh "So, how do you like the neighborhood, Rachel?"

Rachel smiled at her friends.

"They're nice! Well, there's this blonde girl filled with pregnant hormones and this couple that is still so in love that makes me want to vomit, but other than that, everything is nice!"

They laughed and thought about the long road they had crossed until that moment. Tina and Artie married shortly after they finished college and were the first ones to move to New York's suburbs. Quinn and Puck moved a year later, after getting married. Rachel was the last one to move. The place was close to the girls job on Broadway and without the rush of the city. Long story short: it was the perfect place to live and raise their children.

"Like you're the one to talk!" exclaimed Tina.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Rachel.

"Oh please, I just have morning sickness when I see you near that dumb boy there!" Quinn replied, pointing in the door's direction.

Rachel followed that direction and saw her husband followed by Puck and Artie, each with a beer. Her husband. She couldn't stop saying it to herself. It felt so good! It's not like they were newly-weds, but it still felt good to remind that to herself.

He smiled at her and her mind wandered back to five years before. To Vegas.  
.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry, Finn. I just… I just can't."_

_She turned her back at him, but he grabbed her again._

"_Cut the crap, Rachel, and please hear me out!" his tone was somehow pleading and demanding at the same time "Look at me. I have to do this right, this time."_

_She turned around and faced him. He was much closer than she thought. He grabbed her left hand and slid something into her ring finger._

"_You said all you ever wanted me to do was to stop you." the band in her finger felt like it was burning "This is me, trying to stop you. I've already let you go too many times and I'm not that dumb to let you go now. I know I should probably be down on one knee and this should have been done _before_ we actually got married, but that's not who we are, right? We're the cliché in a _un-cliché_ kind of way. Do you remember my vows?" she nodded and gave him a small smile and he smiled back. _

_Finn took her hand and placed it on his chest, near his heart. She could feel his frantic heartbeat._

"_They are still valid. I could say them to you again if you'd like to, but we can use the time better. To kiss, for example." Rachel chuckled, feeling her eyes brimming with tears "Rachel Berry, will you please do me the honor and the pleasure of staying married to me?"_

_She looked into his eyes. Part of her, the diva part, wanted to keep running away from him, but her rational part was coming strong. _

"_Those were a lot of promises, Finn. Promises that are so unpredictable that, even if you try as hard as you can, you can't keep them. Promises for life, that you can't break under any circumstances. Because, after I say I do, if you break them, I might literally die. Also metaphorically…"_

_He interrupted her. _

"_Did you just say you'll stay married to me? Because that was all I caught from your speech."_

_She giggled and he cupped her face. It was finally time to stop running and fighting against fate. They belonged together, there was no doubt about that._

"_Yes, Finn, I did…" she never got to finish her sentence. All she felt were his lips crashing into hers and it felt so right! It was one of the most amazing feelings in the world._

_When they broke apart, Rachel could swear she saw a tear slid down Finn's handsome face. She was crying happy tears too._

"_I love you so much, Rach! You made me the happiest man alive! I will never break those promises. Never! I promise that to you!"_

_She chuckled and he joined her._

"_I love you too, Finn Hudson!" he kissed her again.  
._

"Earth to Rachel!" Quinn called, bringing her back to the present "Where were you?"

"I'm pretty sure she was thinking about me." replied Finn, smirking and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Oh God… you're nauseating me…" mumbled Quinn.

"When did you become so cocky?" Rachel asked him, laughing. Then, she looked at her left hand and there was the first ring. Not the one with the dice, those ones they kept inside their memory box, but the one he put on her finger at the airport. It was a simple silver band that said _Faithfully yours_ on the inside and on the outside had his name. _Finn_. He had one too, but his said _Rachel_, obviously. He bought those with the money he had won that afternoon he went with the guys to the casino, in Las Vegas.

Now, next to that, laid another band, a golden one. It was simple and had nothing carved into it. The only difference was that hers had a small diamond star in it.

Eventually, they got married for real. Two years before, they celebrated the second wedding, for their families. Of course, neither her dads nor his mother knew about the first one. When they went visit them in Lima, with the silver rings on their fingers, they thought it was to mark their engagement. Anyways, all ended well and the ceremony was simple and beautiful, thanks to Kurt, who planned the whole thing perfectly. Speaking of Kurt…

"Do you happen to know when Kurt and Mercedes will pay us a visit?" Rachel asked them. Kurt and Mercedes moved to Paris after college and were running a fashion boutique there.

"They were here for Christmas, I think they will come back when Quinn's baby is out" replied Tina.

"Talking about my preggo! How's my boy?" Puck teased Quinn, touching her belly.

"You don't know if it's a boy or not, dumbass!" replied Quinn "We decided not to know until the baby is born, so you'd better not be peeking at the sonograms! Don't make me kick you in the balls!" she was eight months pregnant and her hormones were having the best on her.

"I haven't been peeking at the sonograms. And even if I were, I couldn't figure the difference between the kid's finger and his di…" Tina glared at him, leaning her head towards her daughter "…his thing. It's just a feeling I have." He replied and Quinn scowled at him. Then he pointed to Finn and Rachel "What about you two? Tina and Artie have a kid already and may or may not be training to bring another one! When will you fill this world with little Berry-Hudsons?"

"Well, we haven't thought of that already." said Finn, looking down at Rachel, smiling "But that can be in our plans soon enough!"

"Definitely, baby!" she said, kissing him.

The others grumbled.

"Oh, come on guys! There's a kid in here!"

"Yeah, and my unborn child doesn't need to see this already!"

"Get a room!"

They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together.

Later that night, when they were alone and enjoying the new bed with passion, they felt, no, _they knew_, that in nine months, maybe they wouldn't be alone.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_How much did you like this las chapter?_

_Let me know!_

_Hope to see you soon! :)_

_SLopez_


End file.
